There Is No End In Infinity
by LostLyra
Summary: When Piper is deadly wounded in battle Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks squadron must fight to save her life, and may gain other things in return... AerrowxPiper,FinnxStarling. UPDATE! Rating raised for slight goriness - just to be safe .
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first ever Storm Hawks fanfiction, and I'm still getting used to the site, so please be nice and can you leave reviews and constructive critasm. I would like to know how I've done the characters. LostLyra

* * *

The battle was furiously raging. Sword clashed with sword as the two age-old enemies fought it out. Blue and white lighting crashed on the horizon, forming dark clouds, as the two battles raged on the Terra. The first one was against two well known foes. Aerrow, captain of the Storm Hawks, slashed his way through the next block that the Dark Ace had created.

"Where is SHE?" Aerrow gasped, the fighting beginning to take its toll on his body.

Dark Ace laughed and slashed down on his arm, Aerrow only managed to dodge just in time before the fiery blade would crush through his bone. He let out an enraged yell and slammed into the man.

"You. Are. **DEAD** !" the redhead roared the last word and slammed him to the ground.

Suddenly both men felt the ground shake, looking up in surprise – the death battle momentarily stopped – they saw Piper and Master Cyclonis in a furious battle of their own. Another thing that had stopped both men was that the dark power that was rippling around them was not from Cyclonis, but from Piper.

"**Piper**!" Aerrow bellowed, knowing the energy from the crystal would kill her, but she seemed to know that as well.

Taking his advantage of the distraction the Dark Ace leapt up did a 360-degree spin and struck straight at Aerrow's head.

Piper saw what was happening, almost in slow motion. Spinning around she pointed her staff, now flowing with the Light and aimed it at him. At the same time that her energy blast shot at the Dark Ace Cyclonis's deadly beam hit her square in the chest.

"PIPER!!!!!" he screamed in horror as dark purple electricity swallowed his friend. It wove around her in deadly shaped patterns and constricted. The strangest thing was forced out of her lungs, as she started to fall slowly to the ground.

"AERROW!!!" It sounded like the cry of a dieing animal, a lover's last word and his best friend all in one.

Not caring about the Dark Ace or anything happening around him Aerrow Sprinted towards her as he scrambled over the rocky ground, his hole body aching, pounding, and throbbing. Stork's words echoed in his head _Terror, Doom and destruction…_ Without realising he had tears streaming down his cheeks, pouring down his dirt and blood streaked face like the crystal waterfalls that they visited last week. On reaching her he fell to his knees, sobs rocking his body.

"Piper, Piper…" he was whispering her name over and over again, as if it was some secret code that would wake her up.

There was a cackling laugh, which tore through Aerrow's heart. Cyclonis was standing there cackling. "And the Oblivion Crystal doesn't work on friends…" her staff pointed at Aerrow the deadly crystal still glowing. "Well we aren't friends any more!" the teenage queen let out a small chuckle. "Thought she was so strong, that she could survive a Oblivion Crystal, well she _was_ a cocky little bitch."

The last words rang through Aerrow's head. Anger swirled in his chest, guilt whirlpooled around in his stomach, hadred flashed through his eyes, and with that he broke. Blue light and terrifying energy flashed from him, all that he saw was Cyclonis. All he wanted to kill was Cyclonis. Watching him glow, watching him turn Cyclonis saw that there was something terribly wrong with the heartbroken boy. Bending down he took Pipers staff and held it in his hands, testing the weight.

Cyclonis stepped back, knowing she'd just made a mistake. Love was a powerful emotion at the best of times, but when a lover was in turmoil. Lifting her eyes from the ground Cyclonis saw that they were orange, exactly the same colour of the crystal that Piper wore, his knuckles were turning white as he squeezed the staff. Remembering that every Sky Night had a _special_ move the young queen stepped back even further.

"You coward," he hissed, voice floating on the air. "You bloody coward." And without warning he struck.

Cyclonis cried out in pain as the Light struck her sole. Stumbling back she slammed into the ground, winded. Panting heavily she saw that he was glowing a bluey red and was drifting off the ground.

"I could kill you now," he hissed, snake like, "Revenge you for Piper. I'll give you pain. Agony beyond belief –"

"But Piper wouldn't want it,"

"Don't speak about her!" he bellowed and Cyclonis screamed in pain, writhing on the floor beneath him, pain splitting her from her mind.

" _Aerrow, Aerrow_," a voice whispered on the wind. He turned, knowing that Cyclonis would be to weak to fight back. There stood a transparent figure of Piper, it had to be her ghost, he realised, fighting back tears he stared her straight in the eyes. "Don't do it, you can't fill my destiny –"

"You're already gone," he choked out, forcing the tears down.

"Don't cry Aerrow," her soft vowels could hardly be heard over the raging wind. "My love, find the Healer, he's the only one who can help me. You can to," her eyes were filled with tears, "I'm not dead Aerrow, the Oblivion Crystal doesn't work on friends. Take this," she lifted her necklace of and placed it around his neck, her translucent fingers brushing against his skin. "My Aerrow," she whispered, lips pressing against his for only a second before vanishing.

"You haven't won yet!" Cyclonis's voice hissed out of the dark mist. "We will prevail!"

Aerrow spun around but was to late, as she had disappeared into the swirling dark cloud. With one last resort he shot a beam of light in the air, before falling with a sickening crunch on the ground next to Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's gone! She's gone!" there was a startled cry that cut through the air from Ravess.

"What?" Snipe her stupid brother turned Finn took his chance and shot at his skimmer's wing.

"Master Cyclonis! You dumb ass!"

"Retreat!" Snipe bellowed at the battling Cyclonian's. Only then did he realise that he was spinning down to the ground as his skimmer went up in flames, his parachute puffing up. Finn did a little victory dance on his skimmer.

"Oh yeah I'm good!" he chanted.

"Finn look out!" Junko's heavy voice kicked him back into action as a red and white beam shot out from below the clouds.

"Shite!" it hit his wing and went right through, not damaging it, suddenly Finn realised what it was.

"Junko it's a signal beam!" he yelled at his friend, as the Cyclonian's careered off. "We need to get down there!"

"Already on it!" his friend cried back.

Finn turned on the intercom to Aerrow's skimmer, but it was filled with crackling white noise. "Aerrow! AERROW!" there was no reply. Finn swore and tried Piper, still none. Hoping his fears weren't right he glided down, Junko was already down there as he saw his friends bulky figure, who was hurriedly getting off his skimmer, and rushing towards a lump on the ground. Slightly faster than Junko on his skimmer Finn landed at the scene of his two best friends. Jumping off the bike he ran towards Piper and Aerrow, it struck him that Aerrow was wearing Pipers necklace, and had his arms protectively slumped around her.

"No, no, no, no…" Finn skidded on his knees towards the couple. "Don't be dead. Aerrow, oh Atmos no," he stroked hair away from Piper's forehead.

"Is the damage bad?" Junko came skidding to a halt.

"What do you think?" Finn snapped rolling Aerrow onto his back. Nasty bruises covered his face and neck, blisters bubbled on his hands, feeling him over Finn realised that he had a few broken bones. Junko was kneeling by his side.

"D'you want me to call Stork?" he asked.

Finn couldn't find words, so gulped and nodded. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Piper, only that she looked unusually pale; her lips were as blue as ice and her eyes had rolled back into her head. Suddenly it struck Finn like a ton of bricks, Piper was dead.

An enraged sob rocked his body at his fallen companion, and he smashed his fist into the dark earth, only to hit something hot and metal. "Ouch!" the tears in his eyes were not from pain but from anguish. Looking down he saw Pipers staff, glowing a dark – almost purple – red. Knowing it would be to hot, and painful, to hold he studied it closely. There were two handprints embedded into the metal, they were the size of Aerrow's. Suddenly he realised that Aerrow had, for some reason, used it in the battle. Tears were running thick and fast down his face.

"Hay dude," there was a weak voice, "Don't cry, you're not over with us just yet."

"Aerrow?" Finn gasped relieved, "Aerrow?"

Aerrow groaned, even just turning his head to the side made him feel nauseous. "Piper. Look after Piper."

"She's dead Aerrow," Finn whispered quietly, "Gone,"

Here Aerrow sat up, his head and chest were pounding. "Piper saved me from the Dark Ace, he was gonna kill me," his face went white with sudden pain, "Oh my shoulder!"

"He caught your shoulder blade just before she struck dude," Finn told him, after inspecting the wound. "You're gonna need some top medical…"

"Shut up!" Aerrow tore himself away from Finn's hands, and rolled over onto his knees, to weak to stand. "Piper? Piper can you hear me?" he touched her forehead and stroked her cheek; it was too cold for someone to be alive. He remembered everything that had happened like someone had just slapped him around the face.

_Aerrow, Aerrow,_ there was that voice again.

"Piper?" he looked around delusively

"Mate you needa calm down…" Junko advised as they heard the roar of the Condor's engines setting into land.

"No I heard her voice," Aerrow insisted.

Both friends listened for a while. "Nope didn't hear nothink," Junko put in.

"She's speaking to me!" a sudden coughing fit racked his lungs, blood poured out of his mouth, and down his chin.

_Aerrow! Aerrow!_ The voice was back again, this time frightened and even sounded upset. _Get up, please!_ The last bit of blood spurted out of his mouth and he got up on shaky legs, only to nearly fall again, but Finn had gently grabbed his waist.

Seeing that Aerrow wouldn't be able to take control of the situation Finn told Junko to take Piper, and helped both of them to the Condor.

888

He was dead, he had to be. There were whispering voices round his head. Opening his eyes, he winced and shut them again from the blinding glare of light that surrounded him.

"He's alive!" the twitching voice of Stork brought him to his senses.

"Aerrow!" Junko's happy cry sounded around the small medical room (in truth he didn't even know it was on the Condor).

Aerrow made a move to sit up but groaned as his head throbbed. There was an excited screech as Radarr threw himself on top of the sick boy. "Oww!" he moaned, "Radarr get off me…" Radarr was upset and crawled onto Junko's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay, little fella," Junko replied gently, "Aerrow's just inalota pain right now."

He got a sympathetic glare from Radarr. "How's Piper?"

There was silence.

"Well how is she?"

"There was kind of a problem with being hit by _that _type of crystal, is… you don't wake up." As normal Stork was there to break the bad news.

"No! She's not!" this time Aerrow forced Finn and the others off and ran to the room he knew Piper was in. walking in silently Aerrow's heavy footsteps matched the beating of his heart. He knew that Piper was still alive. If she wasn't then how did she send that message?

"Piper?" his racing heart stopped when he saw her lying on her bed. Sunlight filtered over her face and made her even more beautiful than she already was. Swallowing his tears Aerrow moved towards her, dropping down on his knees. Gently he brushed her hair out of her closed eyes. "C'mon Piper, just one sign, one sign to me that your actually alive, and it's not me going mad with grief, and the little voices that I'm hearing in my head aren't just me going crazy." Her hand suddenly clenched and unclenched to grab his; surprised he took it gently, rubbing small circles on her palm. "Piper," he whispered gently, "Why did you take your life to save mine?" 

There was no hopeful voice in his head telling him what to do. Stroking her hand again Aerrow felt comforted, at least knowing that she was there with him, and not fighting some dangerous mission. They'd known each other since they were kids. Why would she sacrifice her life for him? Why? The exestuation and pain from battle made his eyelids gently close from drowsiness. There was a soft thud as he collapsed next to her, resting his head next to hers…


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to wish ya all a Happy New Year. Woot!!! Today I'm 15 and to celebrate I'm posting this chapter earlier. Anyways... I would love to know how all this is going with some nice reviews, and what do you all think about some FinnxStarling loving later in the book, sometime the rating in this story might go up, I've got to remind myslef to crank this up to T for safty.

I've also used the idea of PiperxAerrow's kids from _Futures are Changeable Things_, by the fantastic PiperxAerrow shipper _Bkipper... _Hope you enjoy the chapter. LL

* * *

… Playful sounds came to his ears as Aerrow drifted out of his dream. The feeling of warm sunlight across his back was heaven. Aerrow stretched and looked around. The gentle sea breeze was ruffling his red hair, looking over he saw Radarr curled up asleep on the warm sand. Since when did Radarr have dark blue fur on the top of his head? 

"Duck dude!" Finn's voice brought him out of his thoughts as a Frisbee shot over his head, and ducked again as it shot over his head in the opposite direction, only to be caught by a very annoyed Piper… PIPER?? When did she wear two-piece bikinis? And not that he was complaining anyway, drawing his eyes up her long legs, and around her soft full curves.

A young wallop skidded to a halt, ringing his hands together and looking at Piper with big blue eyes. "Sworry Aunty Piper." Aerrow grinned to himself, the young wallop stuck his tongue out at him, and he did the same.

"Hay you," an older looking Junko came up behind the youngster and picked him up with ease. "I told you, don't wake up Aerrow,"

Aerrow eased himself up onto his elbows, yawning. "No problem. So who are we babysitting for?"

Piper and Junko gave each other a strange look. Junko scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Er, nope, Wurko's my kid remember?"

"Er, Wurko?" Aerrow's forehead creased in confusion, and he rubbed the growing headache that he had.

"Aerrow having one of memory loss moments again?" Starling came up behind Junko. Hand on one hip, surfboard in the other.

"Jus' cos he's getting old," Junko chuckled.

"Hay!"

"Grubs up!" there was a yell from the BBQ that Aerrow hadn't seen yet.

"Isa!" Piper yelled, hands on hips.

"Wha?" a young thirteen-year-old girl was lying sunning herself with a book half across her chest. Midnight blue hair fanned out like a halo, her greeny red eyes half closed.

"How many times have I told you to control your brother?" there was a mothers air around her now, that always appeared when she told off Finn.

"But _mum _Finn told me to do it…" the teenager complained and grinned at Finn, winking at Aerrow.

"Finn! I'm going to kill you!"

"Help!" Finn ran behind Starling as the angry Piper advanced.

Starling rolled her eyes. "It's only a Sun Crystal Piper…"

"And that _Sun Crystal _got us out of the Black Gorge if I remember rightly!" she snapped.

"That was years ago, and anyway, if you decapitate Finn, whose going to rub my back?"

"I do it!" Aerrow joked.

"Hay!" Finn defended his ego, (which wasn't very much), "Hands off my girlfriend… And Starling's got a good point anyways…"

"Shut it Finn,"

"Aww c'mon," he ducked as Piper advanced, and then spun as she heard the other teenager snicker.

"And you're in trouble Zrux as well."

"Buuut Mum,"

"Mum lay easy on him," the younger teen walked over to her mother, "just because he's all brawn and not brains."

Zrux squared his shoulders. "At least I can cook," he muttered.

"_What_?" Isa thundered.

"Kids, kids," Junko stepped in before anything happened. "Can't we just make a BBQ without your mother's sun crystal?"

"Zrux, give me the crystal!"

"Dad catch!"

Aerrow groaned, hang on _Dad_? He missed the crystal and it hit him square in the head. The shock from finding out he was a dad and the crystal hit on the head made him pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me agian.**

**I've got a couple of things to say:**

**To Bkipper... I'm really_ really_ sorry about Isa & Zrux, I didn't really realise how similer they were to your characters. Isa is another character name that I've used for another story, and its kinda to late to change it now. ( Hides behind Junko, 'Please don't kill me...')**

**Did the StarlingxFinn relationship really offend people that much, beceause I got no feedback on it, sorry guy's if im being my pushy self but this thing I'm planning for the pair is going to be a major part in the later story, (hopefully) filled with lots of grief, angst, fluff and romance. So please tell me what you think about the idea.**

**Thanks a lot to the regular reviewers...**

**Enough with my ramblings on with the show!!! cough Story...**

* * *

A deafening screech brought him out of his dream, as Radarr threw himself upon him. Nuzzling his masters' cheek happily, making purring noises. Remembering how he treated his best friend earlier he hugged Radarr back.

"Sorry mate! I didn't mean it!" his shoulder was killing him, like had been stabbed all over again.

Radarr looked at him strangely, and put a paw up to his forehead, which he realised was still slightly clammy. Again he nuzzled his cheek, suddenly pointing to the person behind him. Realising something was wrong with Piper; Aerrow spun around and grabbed her hand. "Please Pi, tell me what's wrong." She started to shake; the bed rattling slightly, her hand squeezed his harder without warning.

"H.Q" she gasped out, "H.Q,"

"Radarr," the little animal saluted. "Tell Stork to set to Sky Night's H.Q!"

Radarr squeaked in recognition and dashed down the hallway. There was some cold water and a damp cloth next to her bed on the bedside table. Piper whimpered in her coma. Touching her forehead gently with the back of his hand he realised that she was burning up. Wringing out the cloth he dabbed it over her forehead, with gentle pressure, not letting any of the cold-water fall on her beautiful face. He had feelings for her, only realising now how deep they were. He knew it would be time before they reached HQ, but why she said that was a mystery. Piper moaned again, and shifted under the covers. Sweat beading down her forehead.

"You still with me Piper?" there was a soft squeeze from her hand to confirm it her presence. Aerrow squeezed back. She was burning up so badly; he just wanted something to help her with. So easing out of his uniform, and pulling off his top he slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around her loosely. Moaning slightly she shifted closer into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Cheek against hers he fell into another sleep, not realising that the crystal necklace he wore was getting fainter and fainter by the minuet.

888

Stork was desperately trying to get the _Condor _into some stability through the storm cloud. The old ship rocked on its hinges and a jet of steam shot out of one the rusty pipes. Junko rushed over to it and heaved it back into position. There was a grunt and a snap as it fell into place. The _Condor _swerved to the right as Stork dodged a lighting cloud. The blue streak was close to the _Condor's _left wing. Finn came running in and smashed into the bridges table.

"Anyone seen Aerrow?" he asked wincing in pain, suddenly Radarr rushed in, skidding along the wet floors with ease. There was a sharp turn to the right and Finn rolled across the floor like a broken bolt. Radarr jumped onto the large ball and started to mime. "Dude, brainpowers miming again…"

Stork watched, his right eye twitching slightly. Radarr mimed an H with his ears and then a Q with his hands. Jumping around slightly he retold Pipers falling through the air and then again mimed H.Q with his ears. Finn came over unsteadily.

"Dude you're really not good with this are you?" he told the blue creature, Radarr glared at him and chirruped. Jumping over Finn's shoulder and landing cleanly on Aerrow's, who (Finn noticed) was looking slighly bed ruffled, and his immature mind wondered what his leader had been doing, Radarr squawked and wrapped his tail around his owner's shoulders. "Aerrow!" Finn came over to him and squeezed his shoulder. "What's the matter Dude?"

Aerrow shrugged, "Oh, nothing, apart from Piper's burning up, and its going to take at least three days to get to Terra Atmosia, and the Storm Hawks Council!!"

"What d'you need those dofuses for?" Junko asked, repairing something else that had been damaged by the storm.

"Well I know they didn't make us a Sky Night squadron… but I need to find the Healer and instincts tell me the only place we're going to find that info is asking for help from the Council."

"You are starting to sound a little like Piper," Finn told him as he helped Junko lift up some heavy panelling.

Aerrow shrugged again. "So,"

Stork turned a right, and the hole of the _Condor_ swung gracefully. "I predict at the rate we're going it's gonna take about three days to get to Terra Atmosia in the least. Two if we can salvage a Velocity Crystal," he turned to Aerrow, dark black greasy fringe covering one eye. "And some how I don't think that's going to happen."

Aerrow sighed; he had to be optimistic for his team. "Right, Junko, I think we could all do with some type of food," he turned to his marksman, "Finn I want you to see if you can make sense of any of the maps. Stork get us to Terra Atmosia in the quickest time possible, and I'll go and see if Piper's got any of these Velocity Crystals."

The others gave him an odd look, and Finn was about to complain that he didn't know anything about maps, but with one glare from their captain they all set to work.

888

Radarr was bored, his master hadn't given him anything to do, and so with nothing _to_ do he padded down the hallways. Eventually coming to Piper's room. Then he remembered, he and Piper used to talk, well she would talk and he would listen. Realising where the thing was that he wanted he crept through the room. Watching Piper sleeping in her coma for a few minuets he quietly padded through the room to the small bedside cabinet. Piper had given him a key for it and had always said that he was the only trustworthy one she could count on, apart from maybe Aerrow. The soft wooden cabinet opened with a soft click and Radarr pulled the rest of it out. Inside was a small box; it was carved with her name in swirling neat handwriting, a few delicately carved flowers edged the corners. Radarr knew that Aerrow had given this for her fifteenth birthday. It was a subtle gift for the love that he gave her. Opening the box Radarr pulled out a letter wrapped in an orange hair band, and a medium sized notebook, blue colours creased and faded with age. For the small mammal this was heavy for him so, with one glance at Piper he dashed out of her room and into the corridor.

888

"C'mon Pi show me where the crystal is, I know we've got one on board," Aerrow clutched at the necklace as he made his way through the _Condors _crystal storage lab. Suddenly he saw her, standing just over by the weapon crystals. She didn't say anything but motioned with her fingers to follow her. Making his way over like a lost boy Aerrow followed her to the spot where she had been.

"Boo!"

"Ack!" he yelped and spun around right into the face of the giggling Piper. He blushed bright red. "That wasn't funny Giggles!"

"Hey!"

Aerrow's face softened. "How are you here Piper?"

"I'm not a figment of your imagination, that's for sure," she chuckled, and her hands ghosted over his cheek. Aerrow leaned into the touch, only for it to go straight through his skin. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Can't you just stay like this? I mean until we get you healed."

Piper shook her head sadly. "No this is already taking up most of my energy. My necklace I gave you is bonded with me. It's a part of me. That's why I have a telepathic link with you. Whenever you wear that necklace."

"So you're the voice I keep hearing in my head?" he asked gently.

Piper nodded. "Please keep safe Aerrow."

Aerrow grinned, "You bechta, but we need that Velocity crystal if we're gonna get there. I've got one more question though."

"Yeah?"

"Who are Isa and Zrux?"

Piper swallowed, "I can't really talk about that."

"Please Pi, I'm really confused. It's like there our kids or something." The look that Piper gave him meant that he had got the truth. "You're kidding me right?"

She looked like she was about to cry. "It's not my fault!" she snapped. "Just because I have the Sight that I can't control it doesn't mean that I'm a freak!"

"Piper!" he put a hand on her shoulder, surprised to find that he could actually hold it. "You're not okay!" he suddenly realised the close proximity that they were in, and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. Piper pulled herself away from him.

"I know you're not supposed to show any emotion on the Storm Hawks…but, Aerrow… I'm terrified." She was leaning on one of the many shelves, her arms wrapped around her middle and hair hiding her face.

"Aren't we all?" he was about to more towards her but she moved away, he stopped mid step.

"No, the last time one of my family had the Sight the Cyclonian's took her, she was never seen again."

"Who was it?"

"My Gran," Piper shrugged off the fact. "They took her when I was about three weeks old, can't ever remember her. The thing skipped my mum, and I was a real disappointment. So I started to learn about crystals, and become as specialist. Still didn't impress my dad."

"Oh, Piper…" Aerrow swallowed, and took both of her shoulders. "Pi… Look. At. Me," he demanded. Piper kept her eyes down; giving up Aerrow lifted her chin so she had to meat his eyes. "Isa's a lovely name," he whispered, and pressed his lips to hers. It was a rubbish chat up line but it seemed to have worked. Suddenly she vanished and he fell crashing into the bookcase, only to discover a whole box of velocity crystals. He punched the air, laughing.

"Piper you're a bloody genius," grinning, with his arms full of the crystals he ran back down to the bridge.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The others heard a clattering of feet of metal and a joyous yelp from Radarr as Aerrow came racing down the hallway into the b

The others heard a clattering of feet of metal and a joyous yelp from Radarr as Aerrow came racing down the hallway into the bridge. Grinning from ear to ear the teen carefully dumped the glowing yellow crystals onto the table. Standing there triumphantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Er, Aerrow, what exactly have you got there?" Finn asked from one of the old seats.

"Velocity crystals, a hole bunch of them, Pi – I found them down at Pipers storage lab. Seems they were saved for an occasion."

A scuffle behind them made Aerrow turn. Radarr was trying to sneak through unnoticed, a book clutched in his paws. When he saw that he had been spotted he tried to make a dash for it. Suddenly Aerrow saw what his co-pilot had in his paws. Anger flashed through his emerald eyes and Radarr knew he was in for it. With a terrified squeak the animal leapt up onto the table, dodging the crystals here and there. The young Sky Knight threw himself at the mammal and scrambled over the table after him. Pushing off from the cool surface Aerrow gripped at the emotions that were threatening to push him to his limit.

"RADARR!" he bellowed.

Radarr hid his eyes with his ears, clutching the small book close to him; he was flinching away from his angry leader. Aerrow jumped off the table and stalked towards the ball of quivering fur. The rest of the squadron looked at each other to try and work out what all the fuss was about. Stalking towards his terrified friend Aerrow, gritted his teeth, and held out his hand.

"Give me the book Radarr," he demanded slowly. Radarr took a step backwards, eyes still covered by his ears. "Give me it _now_!" Radarr moved backwards even further. "_Radarr_," Only Stork saw the little animal peeping out of the corner of his eyes to look where the entrance to the corridors of the _Condor_ were. Suddenly he span around and made a break for it. Aerrow caught off guard for a moment let him slip out of his eyesight. Swearing repeatedly he dashed down the corridor.

Radarr had the book in his teeth and was running on all fours down to Pipers room. Maybe Aerrow wouldn't kill him just yet. Seeing the turning he skidded and nearly fell, he then sprinted the last few yards to Pipers room. The terrified little beast stood at the door of Pipers room panting and looking around widely. Radarr yelped as he felt a quick pain at the back of his head. Then he realised he was in for it as he came face to face with his leader.

"Give me the book Radarr!" he demanded yet again. Radarr was thrashing around, but still not letting go of it. "Please Radarr?" Radarr gave him an annoyed whimper and handed over the book to him. Two big puppy eyes looked at him, and Aerrow suddenly felt very bad. "Look Radarr I'm – OW!" Radarr had bitten him hard. The small wound started to pulse and throb. An instant reflex was to let go of the angry small animal. Radarr flew to the floor and landed with a bump. Angrily he kicked Aerrow in the shins had headed off down the corridor.

Trying to keep the tears at bay Aerrow pushed open the door to Pipers room. Quietly he padded over to her and sat on the stool next to her desk. Turning the book over and over in his hands, he began to study it. It was a soft black leather bound book; there was a blue diamond on the front cover, which had been pressed into the leather. Aerrow smiled slightly, moving it so it caught the light and sparkled like clear fresh water, he always remembered telling her (at a cheeky age of ten) how her eyes danced just like it, and blushing like a rose when she had gently pecked his cheek in thanks. Smiling slightly he ran a finger down the curved soft spine of the book, still lost in a whirl of happy memories. He flicked open the book, fingers delicately fingering the thin pages. Pipers swirled handwriting was scrawled on every crisp white page, a few pages were filled with, what looked like songs, others just plain jumbled writing, but a few were pictures.

Something made Aerrow stop at the first picture; it was of him, beautifully drawn. Surprised he realised that it was him when they were young. He and the gang had formed a type of clubhouse on an uncharted Terra. It wasn't that far from Atmosia actually, so that's why they had structured it there. He also remembered the cave Piper had made by shaping it with crystals. They had found a spring deeper into the cave (and Finn being Finn) had wanted a small swimming pool. Here she had sketched him with his eyes closed and a look of ecstasy on his face. There were shadings of steam around his body, making a slightly ghostly effect. The way she'd drawn his cheekbones in the sharp way that they actually appeared on his face was amazing. He never knew that his crystal specialist was an artist. He wondered when she drew this, all he could remember was that there was no one else there and he'd gone for a quiet dip to relax his aching muscles. Even the pallor of his skin was correct to the nearest shade. A smile slipped across his lips, realising that this was how she really saw him.

Gently turning over the next page his heart stopped. It was a beautiful picture of Finn and Starling, (well he thought it was Starling). Starling had her head resting on his best friends shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. It was on the bow of the _Condor_ the sun was dancing off the glass. Finn was completely relaxed; one arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders, another he realised must be resting on her stomach. It was obviously in the future, Starlings hair was as lighter indigo, and longer, almost shoulder length, but what struck him was the closeness that they were standing together. He wondered what could have happened for the couple for them to become this close. Secretly he knew that Finn had always had a slight crush on Starling, but he didn't really know if it was a one sided relationship. Everyone really thought that it was him and Starling, two Sky Knights the way that they should be, together… He glanced at Piper, remembering how it felt to have her skin pressed gently against his. Gently he brushed a strand of midnight blue hair away from her forehead. He wanted to read more of the book but he was wondering if he should. Would Piper castrate him if she found out?

Grinning to himself he turned over the page, only this time it was thick enough to be writing paper, but thin enough still to crack in his hands if he wasn't gentle. Pipers long curved writing seemed to be laughing and disappointed at him. _Well we're trying to find the cure… _he glared back at the paper angrily.

I thought love was only true in fairytales…

_Meant for someone else and not for me,_

_Love was out to get me,_

_Not the way it seemed,_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

_Dear diary, _

_Today was another near disaster on the Condor, like normal I suppose. Cyclonis didn't really hurt me that much. It was more emotional than physical. I'm sure that no one else would really understand. Finn and I did have a little 'chat' about it afterwards, but I didn't really feel like telling him everything. Like the way it stung when she hit me with that crystal, gee that really hurt. Not that I'd tell Aerrow, it would almost be embarrassing to talk to him about stuff like that. Finn really does good plats though._ Aerrow felt slightly left out, were Finn and Piper spending more time together?_ Aerrow is, well, Aerrow just is at the moment. He keeps himself to himself, and if he wants his privacy when he can. This little leather book that he gave me has really helped me, these past few weeks. Even when me and Starling have been chatting and sparring, she really does have eyes for Finn. Am I the only one who realises this? But – _

"Aerrow I'd suggest you strap Piper in and come to the bridge, Junko's just put those velocity crystals in, and unless you want broken bones," there was a eerie pause, "Or worse…" Storks voice cut through his thoughts on the intercom.

"Yeah O.K," he answered, quickly strapping his best friend in, trying not to hurt her more than she already was. Getting up he turned, took one last look at his friend, and shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Starling looked up through the leaves of the tree she was sitting on as a jet of blue light shot through the sky at an impossi

Starling looked up through the leaves of the tree she was sitting on as a jet of blue light shot through the sky at an impossible speed. Craning her head back further the young woman realised that it was the _Condor_. Sun was streaking through the branches, and dancing off the roof of H.Q. The stone pavement glittered like marble from the rain that they'd had last night. Grinning to herself she relaxed against the large crooked branch she was resting on.

SLAM

The whole tree shook, jerking Starling out of her doze, she clung to it. A putrid smell of burning rubber and oil rose to her nostrils. There was a very loud recognisable groan. Hanging from the tree like a sky monkey she glanced down, to see Finn in a tangle of legs and two skimmers. His head seemed to be ringing and she could almost imagine little birds flying around. Grinning she swung down from the tree, taking a very manly pose next to it, Starling wasn't renowned for being ladylike. Crossing her arms she glanced at the two teenagers who were picking themselves off the floor. Aerrow managed to get up perfectly fine, but as normal Finn was struggling, grabbing both of his wrists Starling hauled him into a standing position.

"Owch!" he complained. Starling rolled her eyes, but they still followed Aerrow as he made his way to the doors of the Sky Knights Council. "Never put a velocity crystal into your ride."

"_That_ could happen?" Starling replied with raised eyebrows.

"Yup," he stretched his slightly aching muscles. "How's things by the way?"

"Well–" she was just about to reply when she saw Aerrow making his way over to the large wooden doors. "Not to fast!" Starling was after him like a bullet out of one of Finn's blasters, grabbing onto his arm when he was half way up the first step. Angrily he tore it out of her grip.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice like polished steel.

Starling let go of his arm and stepped back, putting her hands up in surrender. "Sorry if I hit a nerve…" he was about to turn back to march through the doors, "I wouldn't if I were you," Starling told him smartly.

"Why?" his back was still turned.

"Well, they're not in a very good mood at the moment, Terra Merb was attacked a few hours ago, and they are still trying to sort out the paranoia."

"Like that's ever gonna happen," he growled.

"Look what do you need? They owe me a favour," she missed the raised eyebrows from Finn.

"Whatcha mean?" Finn asked.

"Helped sort out a rebellion on Terra Rex the other week –"

"Bloody swan," Finn muttered, at least that raised a smile on Aerrow's face.

Glancing at him Starling raised her eyebrows, but she grabbed Aerrow by the back of his clothing, preventing from entering the building again.

Aerrow crossed his arms like a stubborn child. 

"What do you need?" Starling asked, "And where's Radarr?"

"On the _Condor _with Piper, and the guys," Finn explained quickly. "Ya think ya can ask the _council_, if they could tell us where the Healer is?"

"Yes I should be able to –" there was a sudden slam of a large wooden door, both necks turned so fast that both of theirs necks cricked. Aerrow was nowhere to be seen. The couple darted towards the doors and pushed them open. Aerrow was standing there, arms crossed, glaring up at the councillor.

"Look I need to know where he is!" the young man demanded.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give you that information," the elderly man at the desk refused.

"One of my friends is in a life or death situation!" Aerrow cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"We promised the Healer a safe life after the downfall of the final Storm Hawks fourteen years ago. The Healer never shows his face to anyone, what makes you think that you're so special?"

"Dude just tell us were he is!" Finn butted in, "Our crystal specialist was hit by a Oblivion crystal, even Starling knows that only the Healer can help us. Right Starling?"

"Yes, I think that it would be helpful to use his skills in this time of trouble –"

However the man wasn't listening, instead he was staring wide eyed at Finn. "How could your specialist survive a Oblivion crystal?"

Finn shrugged. "Dunno, can we just have the Healers addi?" the man looked at Finn over his small oval spectacles.

"Very well," he murmured, scratching something down on a piece of parchment and handing it to Finn. Finn grinned triumphantly, as they walked out of the building into the bright sunlight.

"Aerrow does the walkin' and Finn does the talkin'," he swaggered to his ride, Starling, rolled her eyes. Realising that Aerrow wasn't with them, turning she saw he was leaning against the old tree in the square.

"Aerrow?" Starling inquired, slowly walking towards him, gently she touched his shoulder, worry shot through her when she realised that it was ice cold to the touch.

"Piper…" he murmured, shoulders shaking. "I need to get to Piper…"

"Aerrow," Finn put a hand on the other shoulder, "You go to Piper, me and Starling will see if the Healer will get off his ass and come with us."

Aerrow nodded, jerking out his trance, and both of their touches. "I'll meet you on the Condor?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, "We'll radio if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, I'll see you," then the young man leapt on his ride and shot off into the late afternoon sunlight.

Starling rolled her eyes, "Always overdramatic. I need to go get my ride," Finn had already swung his leg over his own, and kicked it into gear, revving up the engines.

"Where is it?" he asked

"At my brothers, he was doing some repairs on it from my last run in with the Reptons."

Finn winced, "That bad was it?" the sun gleamed off his old and rusty ride, "Hop on then," Starling jumped perfectly onto the back of his skimmer. "Show off," Finn grinned.

"Don't you just love it?" Starling replied playfully, and poked him the back, "Come on then, or did that crash brake your bike?" Finn felt his face flush red, remembering the countless occasions where his beloved skimmer had been blown up or ripped to pieces. Ohh she was going to pay for that remark. Grinning to himself he revved the engine louder and pushed the handles forwards, setting the ride to full speed. Starling yelled in surprise as the couple on the bike roared through the streets of Atmosia.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky, casting a red glow over the rooftops, as a skimmer hummed to a stop next to a small house. Its rider glanced at the townhouse, thatching made up most of its roof, with a small chimney blowing out a line of smoke. The windows were old and wide, with two at the top and two at the bottom. The only thing different about this house to its neighbours was the blue door, with the big brass knocker on the front. Quietly Finn turned off the engine, as not to disturb the street and clambered off the skimmer onto the slightly wet cobblestones beneath. With a little more grace Starling jumped off and landed next to Finn, walking up to the door she knocked it sharply four times.

"I'll get it!" there was a yell from behind the door, in a strong accent, much like Starlings. The door creaked open and a young man stood there. He must have been in his early thirties or late twenties, dark mauve hair hung haphazardly to his shoulders, lighting-bolt yellow eyes glanced out warily from the door frame, suddenly widening as he saw his little sister standing on the steps. "Starling!" he suddenly hugged her, Starling struggled, wiggling out of his grip as he rubbed his knuckles on the top of her head, mussing up her hair. He yelped as Starling jabbed his sides and let go, Finn struggled to keep a straight face as one of the best Sky Knights (in his opinion) stood there with a pompom for a head.

"STARLING!" there was a yell as a young girl threw herself onto the woman.

"Offf!" Starling grinned down at her niece. "How are you doing kid?" Finn noticed that she had bright blue hair and deep yellow eyes, much like her father. She just clutched onto Starling, sighing Starling lifted the young one into her arms and rested her on her hip. Bright yellow eyes watched Finn, as he stood awkwardly at his skimmer.

"Who's that?" she asked, as she pointed at Finn.

"Oh, Finn, I'd like you to meet Kestrel, Kes, Finn,"

Kes giggled, "Is he your boyfriend?" Finn crossed his arms over his chest; only Starlings brother noticed the hint of red across the young mans face.

"That's enough from you," Starlings brother plucked Kes out of her hands, and the youngster crawled up onto his shoulders. "Come on in, I'm Rook by the way," Rook led the way into the house, the smell of fresh bread immediately hit Finns nostrils, and made his stomach growl hungrily.

Rook laughed, "That'll be Vera's cooking, I'll see if I can knick a couple of rolls for you for the road."

Starling rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage him Rook, she's out in the backyard isn't she?"

"Yeah, had to patch her up, took a couple of bad hits from those reptiles,"

Again Starling winced at the name, "Please don't remind me again, thanks for patching her up though," they had made it through the small hall and into the kitchen. Here the smell of freshly baked bread was the strongest. Finn's eyes wandered around, it was a small family place, very cosy. There was a soft firelight glow from the hearth, and pictures lined the walls. Suddenly there was a screech and a bang, followed by a yell. Something small and orange streaked through the house, making chattering noises.

"Imera!" a woman with waist-length blue hair, and soft green emerald eyes yelled after the small furry thing.

"Cicka – cha," Finn murmured very slowly, the lady was beautiful, but not as pretty as Starling…

"Dude, you'd better stop staring at my wife," Rook hissed. Finn was knocked out of his trance. Hang on, since when had he thought Starling as pretty? He really needed someone to slap him, hard. What ever Imera was it had ran up Kestrels leg and perched on her shoulder. Two ears were standing to attention, as Vera stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Imera was that you?" there was some chittering, and the little mammal ducked her head, hiding her eyes with ears.

"Mummy, I just need to train her a little more," Kes complained. Starling grabbed Finns arm, "Come on, the sooner we get there the better," Finn nodded in agreement. Quickly the pair headed outside, and there stood Starlings skimmer, in all its glory. The purple shone darker in the evening light, but Finn could still see the newly repaired scars that were left from the untold fight with the Raptors. He suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder, his eyes averted from her ass… _Which,_ he told himself furiously, _he was NOT watching._

_Though,_ the other voice of temptation told him,_ she did have a Very good looking – _

_**Shut up! **_The original voice yelled. Oh crap, now he was arguing with himself over Starlings ass. _Which was NOT a nice… _

"Finn I need a word," Rooks voice was low and deadly.

"Okay…" Finn replied slowly, Rook took him to an alleyway by the side of the house, obviously to wheel skimmers and heliscooters into the road. Suddenly he pushed Finn up against the wall, Finn struggled helplessly, but the larger mans brute strength was just too much, breath was suddenly ripped from him as a orange energy blade was pushed to his throat.


	7. Chapter 7: Part I

As the blade pressed itself against his throat Finn thought he was done for. He realised that his attackers eyes were not as angry as they should have been, the yellow orbs were almost shining in the semidarkness.

"If this is about the thing with your wife –" Finn started.

"It's about my sister," Rook practically growled. "I just want you to know that my sister went through some rough times with the last Rex that tried to touch her, and I'm not letting that happen again!"

Finn let the information sink in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he replied, "Dude, I ain't a Rex, you've got the wrong kinda guy, I would _never _fit into a Rex family. Before ya say anything, I think of Starling as an older sister, and I care for her like that. Man!" he almost cried out exasperatedly, "Why am _I_ supposed to know why I'm checkin' her out?"

"Your hormones?"

"She's old enough to look after herself, geees she's THREE years older than me!"

"And younger than _me_," the man loosened his grip on Finn, as footsteps were heard with the squeak of rubber coming down the alleyway.

"Rook? _FINN_!!" Starlings voice was heard rising to a hissed whisper. Rook dropped Finn, who fell against the wall coughing, Rook slipped his energy blade into the protective sheave at his side, the orange glow disappearing from sight. "All right Rook!" Starling demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Rook crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Finn, "Just making sure things don't get out of hand."

"_Sure_," Starling replied sarcastically. "Finn have you got that address, we need to get moving, its nearly nightfall, and visibility's poor, we can't fly on our skimmers."

Finn had finished his coughing fit, but was still slumped against the wall. "Yeah, it should take us 'bout five mins to get there on skimmers, I think we'll have to spend the night though."

Starling sighed, and nodded for Finn to move, taking the hint Finn went and warmed up his skimmer. Starling gave her bigger brother a glower that only her enemy Ravess deserved, realising he was in trouble Rook lowered his eyes to the floor guiltily. Suddenly realising how interesting his sandals were. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he explained quietly.

Starling was touched by her brothers concern, but still slightly embarrassed as well. "Rook –"

"You know what happened last time!" her elder brother snapped. "They're all the same!"

"He isn't!" Starling retorted, hating sounding like a stubborn teenager. "He's as close as my younger brother!"

"It's just –"

"I know," his younger sister pecked him on his cheek. "I won't get into trouble. Promise."

He squeezed her arm, "Go on," he told her as he heard Finn rev up his skimmers engine. "He's waiting." Together both of them wheeled hers out onto the street. Rook caught Finn's eyes and a silent agreement was past between them. Starling swung her leg over her skimmer and both skimmed off into the night sky.

888

Finn relaxed as he felt the cool breeze of the night air across his face. He glanced across at Starling in the semi darkness, she had her jaw tightly clenched and both hands gripped her skimmers handles hard. He was starting to worry about her. Why did her older brother think that he was a Rex Guardian? He didn't act, look, or would fit into a Rex Guardian family.

"There!" Finn pointed to a small house on a hill on the lush plain outside of the city. It was sheltered by the large hills where the Condor rested to the east, and had a good view of the surrounding area, though there was no room for skimmers to land on the small plateau on which the house stood. A greenhouse glinted in the moonlight at the back of the house. To Finn it looked quite sinister, an old rickety house on top of a hill, and a shiver slipped down his spine.

"There's no real place to land," Starling spoke for the first time on the journey. Finn groaned as they descended onto the plain. Getting off their skimmers they quickly ascended the hill. Finn was back to his musings, Starlings brother's words echoed in his head. _"You know what happened last time!" _Those words had been spat with malice and hatred he obviously didn't trust him. Finn almost crashed into Starling as they reached the top.

The house looked even more worn down close up. The wooden walls were faded with age and the supporting bricks were cracking. Starling tried the door, whilst Finn rubbed at a grimy window. Suddenly Starling kicked the door in frustration.

"No need for violence," Finn grinned, Starling's magenta eyes glared at him. "Leave it to me," Finn bent down and studied the lock, for a moment Starling could hear a clicking sound and the door swung inwards. Finn grinned. "Ladies first." Starling refrained from rolling her eyes skywards.

As they entered the door slid slowly shut, setting Finn's nerves on edge. Inside the house it had the cosy country cottage feel, but there was something hollow about the house as well. Moving quietly through the bottom floor Finn looked around. On the right was a small study area, and a staircase leading to the next floor. Something caught his eye, intrigued he turned to the left, realising that it was the dieing embers of a fire that created the flickering shadows across the walls.

The pictures that lined the walls and stood on the mantelpiece of the fireplace caught Finns eyes once again. Walking around the large tattered armchair in the middle of the lounge he picked up a small rectangular picture in a gold frame next to the wireless radio. It was of a couple; the man had his arms around the younger woman, his large strong looking hands resting on the baby swell of her stomach. Strawberry-blond hair hung in bangs around his face, as a messy mop, pale white teeth sparkled in the sunlight, and two dark blue eyes shone with mirth and love. The woman had soft motherly features and her face shone with happiness. Her hair was tied in a blond knot with a simple pin, it shone like white gold, and her bright blue eyes twinkled with laughter. Even though she was smaller than the man, they made the perfect couple. Gold pavement stretched out beneath them, and the buildings sparkled with the sunlight. Lush green plants swept around them, making the pair look like they were in a rainforest than a city. Finn traced the woman's face, being pulled in by her beauty, his eyes suddenly recognised the man's uniform, it was a Rex Guardians.

"Beautiful," Starling murmured behind his shoulder, making him up a little. Finn put the picture back onto the mantelpiece, and glanced at the others, they were all of the same family, but the disturbing thing was that they seemed to stop when the young boy looked about two years old. Something clicked in Finns head, that was around the time his mother died, and his father went missing. Heaving a heavy sigh Finn stepped backwards, something soft crunched underneath his foot. Even through his boot it felt slightly furry.

"Starling please tell me that was your foot," Finn whispered.

"No, it's not my foot," Starling replied in a hushed tone.

"Then who's was it?" Finns question was answered as something bit him hard in the leg.


	8. Chapter 7: Part II

Finn's surprised cry of pain was smothered as Starling clamped a hand over his mouth. "And you say you're good at recon?" she hissed, though there was no sarcasm in her voice. She suddenly felt something wet and soggy against her palm, without wanting to feel the odd sensation again she snapped her hand back, surprisingly it was tingling slightly. Starling saw Finn slip his tongue back into his mouth; disgusted she wiped her hand on her trouser leg. Finn was still biting his lip in pain and struggling to shake off the small thing that was attached to his trouser leg. As quick as lighting Starling whipped out her nunchucks, the purple energy crystal giving an eerie glow to the small living space.

A small black skymonkey was hanging onto the back of Finns calf. Its teeth were set into the muscle of his leg, and four paws grabbed him tightly. The long black tail swishing back and fourth as Finn desperately tried to shake the creature off.

"Finn hold still," Starling commanded.

"What do you think I'm tryin' to do?" Finn whispered, in obvious pain. Suddenly the room was awash with a soft glow of light.

"Eclipse, fall back," a gruff voice grunted. Finns scrunched up face relaxed, but still pale from the pain radiating from his bitten leg. Starling spun round in the direction of the voice, drawing her nunchucks into a defensive position, she heard a click, and saw that Finn had also drawn his crossbow from its holder on his back, but was still leaning heavily on the chair. "Alright what are you two doing in my house?" Finn was surprised when he spoke with a heavy Rex accent. Shaggy blond hair hung over his face and was in desperate need of cutting. One dark blue eye shone from underneath his hair, the other had an old leather patch covering it. Starling also noticed that he had lost his left leg, in some type of battle or another.

"Lookin' for you," Finn bit back before realising what he'd said. That wasn't the best thing to say. For the Healer grabbed what looked like a long slender bow, and it was loaded before Finn had a chance to blink, the gold crystal in the arrows point reminded Finn of something.

"I can probably shoot you both before you even had time to react," the little mammal thing scuttled up onto his shoulder and bared her teeth. "What do you want?"

"Look, we don't want a fight," Starling started. "Our crystal specialist was badly injured in a fight, and our medic can't heal her. We were wondering if you could come up to our carrier ship and heal her, as she can't move."

The Healer lowered his weapon, but still kept it loaded. "Alright, though I don't know weather to trust you two yet, and you had better get your skimmers into the shed at the back, there's going to be storm tonight, and I don't think you'll be able to fly in that type of weather. Now lets have a look at that leg." Finn looked at Starling, and she nodded. Sitting on the arm of the chair he rolled his trouser leg up, wincing at the dark and bloodied bruising that was starting to make its way down his right calf.

"It's only a skymonkey," Finn groaned. "I should have gotten used to it from Radarr bighting me all the time," the Healer's head had snapped up from inspecting the teens injured limb.

"Did you just say Radarr?" he asked.

"Yeah," Finn replied slowly. "Why? He's our leaders co-pilot,"

"I just knew a guy named Radarr that's all," the Healer sounded disappointed. "What squadron are you from anyway? I'd recognise a Interceptor any day," he took a sideways glance at Starling, who had her mouth nearly hanging open. "You though," he looked at Finn, "I'm not to sure."

"Er," Finn stumbled under the mans strong gaze, "I'm from the Storm Hawks,"

"You're kidding me," the Healer replied, almost dropping Finns leg. "You can't be," he shook his head, and Eclipse growled.

"No, we regrouped a few years ago, when Aerrow was fourteen –"

"Aerrow, but Morak was killed when the _Condor _was lost in the wastelands – how?" The two men's eyes suddenly met. Dark blue met bright sky blue, and only Finn could get one word out.

"Dad?"

* * *

Hey sorry about the long chapter, but this part of the story is starting to drag on, and I didn't mean it to. Hopefully the Poll for chapter 9 will be up sometime in the next week. But I promise to get back to Aerrow/Piper as soon as I sort this background out. I suppose I get this for not planning this 'short' story at all. Please forgive me and don't forget to review.

Please email or review if you want a extra Authors Note to explain all of this confusing background that I put up - if you think its confusing - I've got to remember all the charactors.

Thanks a lot.

LostLyra.


	9. Chapter 8

Yay!! Another chapter... I don't know wether to put up a poll seeing as I got no votes at all... Anyway Here's the next one and I don't know if its in a good place. We're back to the _Condor _now and things might seem to be looking up

* * *

Starling couldn't believe it, and it seemed that neither Finn nor the Healer could either. They both stared at each other for the longest time; Finn was the first person to say any coherent words. "So Rook was right then, I am part Rex,"

"Finn I can explain," his father whispered. Eclipse eyed both sharpshooters, unknowing what either would do next. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Starling bit her lip.

"I'd better go and get the skimmers out of the rain," any mumbled excuse was lame enough for the Sky Knight to get herself out of the house. Quickly she half walked half strode out of the front door, unaware that Eclipse was following her. Looking to her left she saw that the Healer was obviously right, large storm clouds were rolling in from the east, making the huge form of the _Condor _look even more menacing in the background. Shivering slightly Starling walked over to the skimmers, realising that she had better radio Aerrow to tell them of the plans for tonight.

"Aerrow, Aerrow can you hear me?" Starlings voice echoed in static over the intercoms of the _Condor. _Aerrow's head snapped up as he heard her voice, from his current position of watching over Piper, as she rested fitfully in her coma.

"Yeah loud and clear, what's up?"

"We found the Healer, but things haven't been going as planned. We're stuck there for the night."

"Yeah we've seen the storm," Aerrow replied. "What's up Starling, you all right?" his voice was laced with concern for his friend.

"Yeah," she sounded disappointed, but seemed to fight it back. "I – I mean Finn and I – have had a little of a shock, that's all."

"Right," Aerrow could see that she wasn't in the mood for talking right now. "When should you get round to the _Condor_?"

"Probably late morning, I'm really not sure Aerrow. How's Piper doing?"

Aerrow sighed, and brushed a strand of hair away from his best friends face. "Not well, she's picked up a fever, I've been trying to keep it down, but it's not working," he sighed again, as Piper moaned. "Nothing's working, and I'm getting worried about her safety."

"Aerrow we'll be there as soon as we can in the morning," Starling reassured. "I promise."

"Thanks for everything Starling," Aerrow replied tiredly.

"No problem," the radio started to break up with static, as rain started to fall outside. Aerrow could hear it rebounding off the roof of the _Condor_. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on top of them.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning then," he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Over and out." Starlings voice was cut off from the receiver. Straightening up Aerrow pulled the blankets closer over Piper, and kissed her forehead, before walking out of the room.

He quickly entered the bridge of the _Condor_. Radarr was at the helm, Stork was sitting reading some book about doomsday, and Junko was trying to build a card tower.

The wallop looked up from the masterpiece, Aerrow had to admit it did look pretty good. "Heya Aerrow, how's everythin' goin'?"

Aerrow grinned at the wallop. "Starling and Finn are stuck at the Healers house for tonight. That bored are you?" he asked, eyeing the castle.

The wallop blushed, and his ears hung slightly. "Y'know I'm just gettin' in some er…"

"It's alright, been kinda boring anyway. Cyclonis hasn't –"

"Oh y'know _Master Cyclonis _is just gonna prepare something big, and hit us whilst we're not looking. Works every time." Stork cut in, glancing up momentarily from his book, his eyes looked slightly more sunken and wide then usual, and he had the look that he hadn't been sleeping.

"Stork are you okay?" Junko asked worried for his friend.

"Oh I'm fine, just waiting for impending doom, that's all,"

"Oh, okay," Junko replied bemused. Suddenly there was a crack of lighting, making everybody on the _Condor's_ bridge jump. There was a loud and audible groan of annoyance as Junko's card palace toppled. Aerrow winced as Junko thumped his head on the table in disappointment.

"Want a game of cards?" Aerrow asked causally.

"Sure?" the wallop agreed, and started to pull them into a pile. "Aren't you spendin' any time watchin' over Piper?"

"I think she needs some time to herself, I know it sounds weird…" Stork was looking at his squadron leader like he had mind worms crawling into his ears.

"You're just," Stork just threw up his hands, dropping the book and stalked out of the room in anger. Another thunderclap sounded and lit up the inside of the _Condor _with an eerie glow.

"What's up with Stork?" Aerrow asked as Junko dealt the cards. "Hey Radarr you playing? We're not moving you know," Radarr looked up from where he was perched on the controls, nodded and scampered over to the table, taking his usual place opposite Aerrow.

Junko shrugged, and Radarr grabbed his chips and cards, eying the wallop suspiciously. "Probably want's a mate,"

"Excuse me?" Aerrow thought he'd misheard.

"Yeah he'll want a mate, I bet he's gettin' to around tweny-one. Most merbs would 'ave been married around fifteen. Or if it wasn't arranged, 'round eighteen."

Aerrow's mouth hung slightly open at his weapon specialist. "How d'you –?"

"Know?" Junko shrugged. "It's easy to work out really," the wallop scratched his head. "Suppose I need a mate soon to," he shrugged and carried on as if the conversation never happened. "Got any fives?" Aerrow shook his head, but was still in deep thought about what his good friend had said.

888

"Nice girl," the Healer murmured as he bandaged his son's leg, trying to make conversation with the teen. He'd set down his longbow and seemingly pulled a crystal out of nowhere to heal Finn's injured calf.

"We're not together, if-if that's what you're thinkin'," Finn still couldn't believe this was really happening; his dad was here, in flesh and blood. "Dad," he mumbled, looking at his hands. The Healers head snapped up. "If I can call you that…" Finn's normal bravado and cockiness had gone. "I was goin' to ask, why didn't you find me? Contacted me?" his eyes flashed angrily. "Anything!"

The Healer sighed, and bit his lip, casting his eyes downwards to the floor. "I tried Finn, I really did. But the people up at Atmosia didn't want me to radio anyone, in case anything happened to the top squadron," the elder man took a deep shuddering breath. "Atmos know's I wanted to find you Finn, get to know you again. _Anything_, but if the Cyclonians knew that I was around, they'd hunt me down, kill me, and then go after you and the Hawks, I couldn't let that happen," his eyes were begging his son to understand. "Please Finn, you've got understand," Finn yelped as a short stinging sensation ran across his calf, but he realised that it had stopped hurting. "And I was distraught when I heard about your mother." A deadpan weight dropped in Finn's chest. His mum, he'd hardly ever thought about her, ever, his eyes welled up, and he was determined not to let the tears fall. "I'm sorry. When they rescued me from the wastelands they broke the news of her suicide, and how you ran away. I was –"

"Stop it!" Finn had stood up, momentarily forgetting his injured leg. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" his hands where balled into fists at his sides. "It was all your fault!" he yelled, suddenly angry. "You flew off to fight! And didn't come back! Mum couldn't take it any more! I was only two! Came home and saw her dead!" he yelled. "DEAD! Yes you think I'm a pussy, runnin' away from it all. Don't ya? Well we're jus' alike! You're here hidin' as a hermit, and I was a outcast!" He started to make it towards the door, but stumbled, only Eclipse saw the angry streaks of tears across his face. Seeing his son falling the Healer caught him gently. Finn struggled, wanting to tear away from his father, but soon he was sobbing hard into his dad's chest. Neither of them knew how long they sat there together on the floor, Finn's grief pouring out of him, his dad knew that there'd be bruises in the morning.

Suddenly the door creaked open slightly, and Starling entered, surprised at the sight she saw. Finn unlatched himself from his father, and embarrassedly wiped his eyes on his shirt cuff, sniffing a little too loudly. The Healer also picked himself off the floor, Eclipse scuttling onto his shoulder. Finn's eyes met Starling's.

"If you say anythin' abou' this to the guys –" he warned.

Starling put her hands up in surrender. "I won't, promise," she suddenly caught Finn's mischievous smirk. "What?"

"Your hair!" he grinned, trying to lighten the situation.

Starling groaned, "Not again," Finn was trying to keep his laughter in. "Look Finn it was raining outside –" Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, making Starling jump nearly hitting her head on the low ceiling.

If it was possible, Finns smirk grew, "Someone's afraid of – "

"Anyone hungry?" the Healer spoke up, saving the Sky Knight from any further embarrassment. Surprisingly Finn shook his head.

"Nah, just want sleep," Starling rolled her eyes at his manners.

"Alright, I'll set you up a room," he replied, limping up the stairs. Another crack of thunder made Starling jump as her and Finn climbed the small rickety staircase at the opposite end of the house.

"Someone's afraid of thunder storms," he teased.

It was a good thing that Starling was walking in front of him, so the younger man couldn't see the blush that lit up her face like a beacon.

* * *

Finally over the writers block... YAY, Should get the next chapter up pretty quickly... IF YOU REVIEW!! Calms down and looks at shifty readers Yes I know who you are... People who favourite me and then don't review... (thanks for favouriting me BTW.) I'd love some critasism beacuse I've got a feeling this next few chapters might be a little weak.

Thanks for reading...

LostLyra


	10. Chapter 9

Another flash of lightening lit up the small guest room at the back of the house that Finn and Starling were sharing. The two small single beds were less than a metre apart, and Starling still couldn't sleep. It was stupid that the one thing that scared her most was thunderstorms, but there was a massive thunderstorm the night that her squadron was destroyed, she'd been scared of them ever since. Burrowing deeper into the thin blanket she listened to the raging wind outside, and groaned, this was going to be a long night.

"Starling?" Finn murmured, "Are you okay?" Starling pulled the covers over her head, trying to drown out the next roll of thunder, and ignoring Finn. "You wanna talk?"

Starling buried her face into her pillow, forcing the tears not to flow, and bit her lip as another clap of thunder was heard, the pictures of that terrible day floating to the top of her mind.

"I mean you we can always push the beds together…" Finn thought out loud.

"What?" Starling looked at him confused, bringing her head out from the blanket, thunderstorm suddenly forgotten. What was this guy suggesting?

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck. "Well when there was thunderstorms at home or when we were all on the _Condor_ half of us were scared of them. And we all brought our stuff onto the bridge, curled up together, watchin' a movie or jus' talkin'." Starling tried to imagine the younger Storm Hawks all curled up together watching a movie, over the sounds of thunderclaps outside.

"Er, all right," Starling agreed, suddenly nervous. "But if you tell –"

"Nope not tellin'. It's gonna be embarrassin' enough." Quickly they pushed both beds together, so they made a slightly larger double bed. Starling slipped back under her covers and jumped violently as another crack sounded. Finn looked at her worriedly, resting his cheek on his fist. Starling turned over, suddenly realising how close she was to the teen. "We played this game called truth," a glazed look came over his eyes. "We found out so much crazy stuff about each other. It was real fun."

"Like what?"

Finn shrugged, "Junko has a craze for collecting teddies, Piper got a thing for Aerrow, big time, and well…" he shook his head smiling. "It's just fun."

"Seems like you don't want to tell your part of the story," Starling grinned.

"Weeelll…" Finn replied grinning. "The basic game of truth is that we ask each other questions and then you have to answer them."

Starling raised her eyebrows. "You guys played this for how long?"

Finn grinned, his white teeth being lit up by the next clap of thunder. "Start easy?"

"Yes, go on then." Starling grinned; the claps of thunder weren't scaring her as much any more.

The couple quizzed on the questions long into the night. Starling learnt things about Finn that she'd never imagined, and visa versa. Finn knew it was wrong to ask the Sky Knight about her squadrons defeat, so veered away from the question completely.

"Okay then," Starling grinned, enjoying herself. "Who's the first girl you've ever kissed?"

Finn was completely taken aback by the question. "_Wha_??"

"Come on," Starling loved the look of utter surprise on the teens face.

Finn cursed himself for his blush. "There was a girl called Dove, we had a relationship, but it kinda vanished."

"Sorry," Starling was now propped up on her elbow, Finn having lain down with his hands behind his head.

He shrugged, "Meh, no biggy. Question right back at ya!"

Starling couldn't help the blush from blazing on her cheeks, what was she going to say? That she'd kissed numerous Sky Knights… of both sexes? She collapsed onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her head. Finn knew he'd hit the mark, and couldn't help but grin.

"_Awwww_ is Starling embarrassed?" he poked her playfully, and Starling moved out of the way, not in the mood to play his games. She yelped suddenly as Finns playful hands danced along her back, picking out all her ticklish places.

"Stop Finn!" she commanded through furious laughs. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Nuh uh! Only if you spill!" he teased, cleaver hands deviously moving to her back.

"Fine! Fine!" his hands stopped moving. "It was Harrier!" This had a very unexpected result; Finn brought his hands out from behind her back and dropped them to his sides.

"Harrier?" he asked, not sounding too happy about it.

"It wasn't as if I wanted to," Starling replied. "It was a dare…"

"Yeah right," Finn murmured. "Go for the posh git… I would. The guy that wrecked a chance for a bloody good crystal… The guy who took _my _chance at _anything_,"

"Finn?"

Finn ignored her, still continuing with his rants.

"FINN!"

Finn stopped and turned, still looking rather peeved, Starling could imagine smoke coming out of his ears.

The young woman ignored the thudding of her heart and her shaking hands. "Okay, one last truth. Which girl in your life have you _really_ wanted to kiss?"

Finn was again surprised at the question, but regained himself and replied softly. "Well if she wasn't so_ damn _stubborn, she would have already known." Topping it off by pressing his soft lips onto hers.

* * *

Another chapter… and some Finn/Starling goodness… Should I put a poll up for the start of the next chapter or not??

Teehee, oh how I love to make a Sky Knight vaunrable...

Definitely some Stork/OC goodness in the next couple of chapters, I'm planning on making this story only 20 chapters long. Wow, I have a plan!!

Anyway check out this picture that I made on my Floating-Away account on Devianart as a thankyou for all the hits and reviews I've had since I started writing.

floating-away./art/You-re-kidding-us-Right-91979331

Thanks.

LostLyra


	11. Chapter 10

Hey ya guys!! You have no idea how long this chapter took me. It seemed like forever. I hope you enjoy it, it's a little longer than expected, but I did get a review from Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie, that chapter 10 wasn't long enough. So I hope that this makes up for it. Please read on. XD

* * *

Morning sunlight streaked across the room. Sliding up the walls and casting elongated shadows across the wall. One of these streaks of sunlight tickled Starlings face. She groaned and moved slightly, but the persistent bugger seemed to keep following her. _Fine, _she thought, _Fine!_ Moving slightly she realised that something was pinning her down. The way she had moved meant that she felt a slightly warm breeze on the back of her neck, making her shiver, but not in a bad way. With shock she realised that the thing pinning her down was an arm, and it was Finns! Her mind was thrown back to the kiss that they had shared last night. It had been warm, moist, a little unsure but chaste, all at the same time. It had been wonderful. Starling suddenly felt unloyal, she hadn't felt this way since… well since… Thorn had died...

Wriggling out gently from underneath his arm Starling couldn't help but grin as the young man rolled over and groaned, burying his face into her pillow, and muttering something. He was still out of it. Walking quickly to the door Starling entered into the corridor. The small house looked even more rustic than it had done before. Following the corridor to the stairs the smell of freshly made pancakes drifted out to her, she was tempted but first she needed her morning jog.

888

A luscious smell of pancakes made Finns nose twitch. Groaning he rolled over almost falling out of the bed. Panic suddenly overtook him as he realised that Starling wasn't there.

"Starling?" he questioned, looking around he realised that she must have gone out early. He really wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that they had work to do, his stomach rumbled, reminding him of something else, food. Quickly getting out of bed he checked his hair in his reflection in the window, and headed out of the room downstairs.

Walking down the corridor Finn's sharp eyes wandered around, taking in his unusual surroundings. Running a hand down the smooth banister he let his legs carry him into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. To his surprise he saw Starling already digging into some pancakes. Plonking himself down he pulled the last of them towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you," Starling warned, as a little black hand snatched the top one away. Used to this by Radarr constantly doing this to his own breakfast Finn's reflexes were quick enough to pull the plate away. Eclipse growled and pouted, until Finn reluctantly gave her half of his share.

"Hwe long hav ou be tup?" Finn asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

Starling looked at him. "What?"

Apologising Finn swallowed the pancakes, and repeated his question. "How long have you been up?"

"Around a hour… Why?"

"Just wondered, you weren't there when I woke up…" Finn trailed off, remembering his panic, and not wanting to show it.

"We've got to go under five minutes," Starling explained to Finn, "Aerrow wants us back at the _Condor,_ Pipers condition worsened overnight."

Finn looked up shocked, standing so his chair scraped along the floor, momentarily forgetting about his empty stomach. "We'd better get goin'," even though he stomach told him otherwise with a loud grumble. Finn flushed embarrassed.

"Ready to go then?" the Healer poked his head around the corner of the door, a brown knapsack over his back. "C'mon then, leave that stuff there," Finn grabbed a couple of pancakes and headed out with Starling. The group walked out into the early morning sunshine. Finn was surprised to see both skimmers standing there already loaded and ready to go. "Come with me," his father instructed.

Bemused both followed the Healer down into to the bottom of the hill. Finn wondered where the older man was taking them. He hissed something to Eclipse who scampered along the beaten path and placed her paw into an odd nook in the rock. Suddenly there was a rumbling roar and the side of the hill slowly opened like a giant mouth. The Healer motioned for them to follow him, on his orders they did. As soon as they were in the cave like structure Finn's mouth dropped.

"Wow!" his mouth snapped back up so he could speak. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone about this?" he was answered by a smack to the back of the head from Starling. "Ow!"

"Think, Finn!" she snapped, her temperament suddenly changed.

"Yeah son," his father replied. "I've got some really powerful crystals and healing instruments under here, which could be used for evil, not good. Powerful crystals like this," he pulled something out of a draw that he'd been rummaging through. It shone with a powerful purple-bluish light, which reflected off the walls and ceiling of the cavernous cave. Starlings eyes never left the glittering gem, but she finally found her voice.

"That's a Interceptors crystal," she whispered. "Where and _how _did you get it?" it was more of a demand than a question.

The Healer stared unblinkingly back at her, almost determined to stare the younger Sky Night down. "I've had this for a while, it was found and given to me, only for me to give it away again when the time was right, but I don't think that this is the right time," Starling opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again when the Healer put a hand up. "I don't think that you have harnessed the power that you have to use this properly. The last person to use this… well I'm not going to tell you of the consequences."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I know full well of the power that crystal holds, I was there when it happened,"

The Healer turned and sighed, Finn watched Starling closely, surprised that the lack of emotion that she had written on her face. She caught his eyes and they locked for a second, and he felt that he had just seen more of Starling than he'd ever had done before, and just for that only second.

"HAH!" he suddenly shouted, knocking the couple out of their reverie, both jumped and Starling turned her back slightly away from Finn, Eclipse knew something was up so skittered across and up to her shoulder, resting on it lightly and purring slightly. Starling reached up and stroked her head gently with one forefinger.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"This baby," his father did a little excited dance, Finn couldn't look because of embarrassment, and Starling grinned.

"Please don't ever do that again," Finn requested, his dad looked at him with his one eye and winked.

"This is a Solaris crystal. To rare for words. I mean if _Miss Cyclonis _got her hands on this baby, woo there'd be trouble." He turned and threw it to Finn, who had to dive bomb to catch it. Other crystals where thrown at them to, both of them managing to catch the projectiles. "There I think that will do," his father turned round after ransacking his own desk to see the Sky Night and teen balancing under the teetering weight of the crystals that they were holding. The elder Sky Night smirked, and brought out a rather large box, which he could easily hold. Tapping the side gently Finn and Starling were amazed to see that the crystals floated back into their original areas. His father snapped the box shut and both watched as a series of complex locks clicked into place sealing it closed for his eyes only. He placed the box down and pulled out a couple of other instruments from his draws, putting them on the pile. "Some of these are quite deadly," he finished putting them together, and Finn realised that his father could be quite dangerous when he wanted to. "C'mon then," he instructed finally, "Lets get out of here."

Finn helped his father carry the box, and place it on the back of his Skimmer. Realising it was a older version of Aerrow's Air Skimmer III Ultra, Finn grinned to himself as he attached the box onto the compartment on the back, Stork would do anything to get his hands on this. Finn went over to his old battered Skimmer, which was still parked outside and straddled it; Starling did the same to hers. All three revved their engines in unison and shot off into the early morning sunlight.

888

Starling was to quiet for Finn's liking as they rode together side by side on their skimmers, his father had dropped behind a little to give the pair some pace. Normally the boy would have felt free with the wind rushing through his hair, but today he felt more cramped then ever, claustrophobic even, and he swore that it had something to do with Starling.

"Starla?" he asked gently, he saw her visibly relax, and her knuckles returned to their normal colour instred of the white from where she'd been squeezing the handles. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine Finn," she replied through gritted teeth. Though she knew that she didn't look it.

"Starla please, what's up?" he asked, there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I told you nothing!" she snapped angrily, suddenly her wings snapped in and she plummeted to the earth, also turning off her engines.

"STARLING!" she could hear Finns yell above the roaring wind. What did he want? Why was he so defensive about what _he_ though that _they_ had? A terrified screech brought Starling out of her thoughts as she was reminded that she was plummeting down to earth. Quickly the Sky Night switched on her engines and pulled up, only inches from the ground, and started to steadily rise. She was met by the furious furry face of Eclipse, who sat there with her arms crossed over her chest, and ears back.

Starling suddenly felt very guilty and foolish for what she'd just done. "Eclipse," she whispered, trying not to let the tears come. "I'm sorry," Eclipse just turned her back on her, and scampered over her shoulder, jumping off and landing on her masters.

"What the _hell _was that for?" Finn snapped angrily. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" She didn't notice that his breathing was heavy in an effort to calm himself down.

She glanced at the elder Sky Night, knowing that he would never do something that foolish, and his eyes told her _that's exactly what I meant_. Starling sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done something that reckless.

"So right, you shouldn't," Finn glowered. They where about to start off again but Eclipse screeched something out in warning, and her ears flattened against her head.

"What?" the Healer asked, the younger sky monkey pointed to something on the ground, Starling and Finn both turned. There was smoke and sparks spitting and coughing from the wreckage of what looked like a skimmer, but that wasn't what was making Eclipse shake with fear. For travelling on the wind towards them was the smell of blood.

Starling could smell it from where she was hovering, and could hear Finn trying not retch behind her. Feeling bolder she dropped down to the ground, skidding a little from where the oil had leaked from the destroyed skimmer. The burning rubber and smoke caused Finn to throw up, and Starling really didn't want to loose her breakfast. Quietly and gently, incase there was any survivors Starling picked herself through the wreckage, only to hear Finn yell.

"Quick! Dad! Over here! I've found a body!" Starling paid no attention to the ripped up metal and quickly leapt over the wreckage. Only to loose her breakfast. She turned round and doubled over, trying to block out the image of the battered, bruised and ripped body, but something struck her whilst she was trying to hold in her pancakes. Why was it a body of a Merb?

* * *

Thanks for reading (agian XD) reviews and constructive crit will be welcome.

Love all my reviewers and alerters, and all the faves.

Love ya all!!

LostLyra. XD

(Do poeple want me to write a one shot about what happens bettween Finn/Starling the night before?? Can I have your comments??)


	12. Chapter 11

I finally got my ass together for another chapter!! YAY!!

And after a couple of reviewer requests a Starling/Finn oneshot should be up soon, but I'm starting school on Wednesday and dreading it, so I might not be able to update soon.

Anyway, please read on and enjoy.

Thanks to you for your reviews!!

* * *

Finn pulled himself up, though his stomach churned. Feeling a little disorientated Finn stumbled slightly, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pulled himself up, and kept his eyes locked onto the form of his peg legged father hurrying into view. Squatting down his father cradled the young Merbs head, so her slim frame rested on his leg, and half on the wooden one. There was no movement under her eyelids, though it seemed like a miracle that her chest was expanding and decreasing shallowly. So shallowly that it looked like she was barely breathing at all.

Her face wasn't the sight that had made Finn's stomach loose all its contents – including the little that he'd had the night before – it was the large gash in her left arm. It ran down from her shoulder to the elbow, slicing across her belly, the worrying thing was that it was still seeping blood.

The Merb's short fur was a light blue shade, around the same colour as Stork's. Finn realised that she had the same piercing as Stork had, as the sliver metal glinted in the morning sunlight. There were also numerous scars littered across her face. The most dominate was the one that slipped across her right eye. Finn thought that she had been some veteran of some war, but his fathers face showed a different story. He took a odd sea green flask out of his pocket and tilted the Merb's head up so she could swallow. Gently he stroked it down her throat, but still didn't touch the Merb's skin.

The Healer gently pushed the females hair out of her face, still not touching her skin. There were bruises across her temple and cheeks, though some were faded. The dark blue was a startling contrast to the pale sky blue of the rest of her skin. More blood seeped out from a cut on her forehead, though the startling thing was that it had already healed. The Healer guessed that it had reopened on impact.

The Merb started to stir as Starling staggered over. Finn realised she looked dreadfully pale, and that she had thrown up, but he kept his mouth shut. Starling squatted down, wanting to reach out, but not having the courage. The blue female groaned, almost instantly taken over by panic. Her breathing quickened and she started to shake.

"Who –" she shut her eyes as pain suddenly swept through her.

"It's alright," Starlings strong accented voice calmed her a little. "Just look at me," she commanded. The merb opened her eyes, they were a deep purple, and not so wide and crazed-looking as Storks. She relaxed even more, seeing as there was another female presence near her, but her ears were still flat against her head. Carefully – as not to hurt her – Starling placed her hands gently on her shoulders "What's your name?"

"F-Flow," the merb stuttered, Starling could tell she was trying to be strong.

"Where were you flying to?"

The merb ashamedly ducked her head, willing the tears not to cascade down her cheeks. "If y-y-you really want to know. I was running, and trying to find my real mate."

"Real mate?" Finn inquired. Starling kicked him to stay quiet.

"We could help you," she ignored the raised eyebrows from father and son. "Who's your real mate. We'd be able to find him,"

She shied away ignoring the excruciating pain, and whispered. "It's Stork. Stork Starravia."

888

The Healer saw the pair almost recoil in shock, and saw neither could speak in the fear that they would say something stupid. To him the merb in his arms felt unhealthily light.

"My bag," she hissed in pain. "Get my bag."

"Finn," the Healer didn't mean to snap at his son, but he was tense.

Obediently Finn scrambled up from his squatting position and stepped over to the battered ride. Digging through the wreckage he found what he was looking for. It was a hand made duffle bag. He noticed the detailed patterns lining the outside, woven beautifully into the leather. The Healer saw that his son was intrigued by the bag, and was quickly loosing his impatience.

"Finn!" he called. "Get over here!" his son snapped out of his stupor, and picked over the wreckage, holding the duffel bag like it might explode. He saw Starling roll her sea green eyes.

Finn gave it to Starling, taking it Starling waiting further.

"It's in the main compartment," the merb wheezed, the shock finally setting in. "You have to press the blue crystal for it to open," she fumbled as she reached in her pocket. "Give this to Stork," she lifted her uninjured arm and pressed the tube-like object into Finn's hand. "You seem to know him well," And then passed out.

Starling was surprised as Finn was, but it was Finn who immediately leapt into action. "We've gotta get the _Condor _here!" he exclaimed. Starling still couldn't wrench herself away from the merb, and she felt oddly overprotective of her.

"Can you contact the _Condor_?" his dad asked. Finn nodded.

"We don't have time!" Starling snapped, as she pulled her eyes away from the merb.

Finn turned towards her. "It's not safe to take her back on the skimmers –"

"So we sit here like sitting ducks?" Starling's anger was coming out on Finn.

"Have you got a _better_ idea?" replied harshly, his voice rising.

"It's better than yours!" It was a childish reply but it was the _only_ one that Starling could be bothered to waist her breath with, especially with Finn.

"Right!" Finns dad looked at them both. "I don't honestly care about what happened last night between the both of you. But it hasn't put me in a very good mood," Finn and Starling both looked at the floor, suddenly finding the charred earth very interesting. "We're calling the _Condor_, I've got a feeling this Flow is more than she appears." Both nodded, and Finn was very tempted to stick his tongue out at Starling.

Darting over to his skimmer Finn pressed down on the radio receiver.

"Aerrow, Stork… Junko?? Anybody?"

Through a fitz of static a screech was heard, and he realised it was Radarr, he sighed. "Radarr – "

He was cut off as Aerrow's voice was heard over the intercom. "Aerrow here,"

"We've found a merb, she's badly injured, and we need to get the _Condor _here. Now."

"Right, I'll pick up the co-ordinates of your skimmer."

"See ya later,"

"Over and out,"

888

"Stork!" The male merb jumped slightly as his squadron leader spoke. "I need you to get to these co-ordinates, and quickly. The guys have found a badly injured merb. She's pretty badly battered."

"Merb?" Storks eye twitched. "Do they know her name?"

Aerrow shrugged. "All I know is the gender and the place, it shouldn't take long,"

"Right,"

"Put the pedal to the metal and let's fly!"

Stork rolled his eyes. "Yes _captain_," he murmured, sarcastically, though there was still a digging feeling in his gut, this was going to be more than it was cracked up to be.

* * *

So surprised, confused, helpless? Tell me!!

All your reviews and alerts + faves make this worthwild!!

Hopefully I'll get a Piper/Aerrow oneshot (that is nothing to do with this) up over the next couple of days to (kinda) celebrate the end of summer and start of skwl… lol.

As normal thanks for your support.

Thanks.

LostLyra.


	13. Chapter 12

Heya, back again

Heya, back again. And with the longest chapter to date… and probably my favourite so far!! It sums most of -- hang on, I'll just shut up and let you read it XD.

Hope you enjoy.

The Healer looked up as he heard the familiar rumble of the ships crystal powered engines as it came into land. Something stuck in his throat; it'd been a long time since he'd seen this old carrier ship. It looked even more battered and scratched, the roof had numerous repairs, and some of the old plating was coming off. He still thought it as if second home though, it must have taken a lot of strength to pull it out from the wastelands and clean it up. Suddenly there was a sound of screeching metal and old breaks, as the wheels gently touched down. Starling was the first up, as the ramp came sliding down out from underneath the deck. A red headed teenager quickly walked down the ramp, with a blue skymonkey attached to his back, Finn grinned as he noticed Eclipse's ears prick up and her eyes widen slightly on smelling a male, she scuttled up the Healers back and hung on, in much the same way.

"Starling," he greeted. "About time,"

A small smile slipped across her face. "Sorry, we got kept back."

His eyebrow rose. "So I heard," he noticed her shoulders sag a little, (out of tiredness or worry he didn't know, and was sure as hell going to find out); he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I will be," Radarr noticed this and scampered across to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek softly. "I'll be alright," she stroked the top of Radarr's head. "How's Piper?"

Aerrow shrugged, struggling with the answer. Suddenly a man walked over with Finn, and a body in his arms. Aerrow's eyes widened, and he rushed forwards. "Finn," he asked hurriedly. "What happened?"

"She was attacked by Cyclonian's," he replied, not seeing Stork standing at the ramp end. "We need to get her healed, and fast."

Aerrow nodded, at the present time not really paying any information to the man actually holding the female. "Did you –?"

He was cut off as Finn rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb in the mans direction.

He was, in return, kicked in the sore leg.

"OW!!" he yelped turning round and glaring at his father.

"Discipline Finn, discipline," he tutted, though there was a smile beneath it.

Aerrow's eyes flicked in-between the two men, "And…" he prompted.

The Healer inclined his head. "Riokox, but you can call me Rio," he greeted.

"Riokox?" Finn looked at his father as they started up to the ramp.

He nodded, "Healer in the old language. Looks like my folks already knew my destiny. Considering it's handed down from son to son,"

Finn didn't reply, as his father and Aerrow quickly entered the Condor, in quiet discussion. "I'll just put away the skimmers then!" he called sarcastically, quietly fuming inside.

888

Stork watched them gently lay the merb onto the small table of the infirmity. She was beautiful. Her pale blue skin shone in the dim light, marred by dirty scratches and ugly scars. Her eye fluttered under her eyelids, he wondered what colour they were, maybe the colour of his old mate? He hadn't heard, or seen her in what seemed like a millennia, yet his heart still ached for her, nearly everyday. He gulped at the large slice down her arm, and his sharp eyes noticed that it was cut in a very recognisable pattern, but he couldn't quite place it. He had repeatedly checked that they had disinfected the table, and checked for any infection, which they had replied – constantly – that they had.

Aerrow watched intently as Rio held the oddly shaped crystal over the females arm. As the blue light enveloped it she twitched slightly. Stork nearly lost all of his control and lurched to keep her safe. Rio looked at the merb, and gently lifted her head as he tilted a purple-smoking potion into her mouth, stroking her throat to help her swallow.

"The crystal will numb the pain and heal the wound, but the potion will replenish her energy," he explained, as he wrapped her arm in clean linen, gently tightening it and sealing it. "She'll be able to walk, and move about probably about a hour or so after she gets up, but I think the mental scars and other memories are going to need more time on repairing."

Aerrow nodded, really wanting to get him to check on Pipers condition more than anything, but he knew that this was more important, well for now anyway.

"She needs somewhere more comfortable to rest…" Stork spoke for the first time, his over-predictive mind thinking up endless possibilities. "In case she catches something…"

Aerrow refrained from rolling his eyes. "And what do you suggest?" he asked.

"That she sleeps in my room," there was an unusual hint of blush along his cheeks. "I mean that I have all the –"

Aerrow nodded, still slightly amused over Storks reaction, seemed like there was love in the air.

"Where's this girl that you wanted me to see then?" Riokox asked.

Aerrow was ripped out of his thoughts about merblove, and smiled slightly, though it was shadowed in pain. "Down the corridor, c'mon I'll show you the way."

He nodded and followed the younger Sky Knight out of the room, leaving Stork alone with the other female.

888

"Stupid damn father," Finn muttered as he wheeled his skimmer into the Condor. "Comes back after years, and then what does he do? Goes off with _Aerrow_," he wanted to spit on the ground, stamp on it, and then blast the tiny piece with everything that the Condor had, and _maybe_, just _maybe_, then he'd be satisfied. Grumbling quietly to himself he wheeled Starlings skimmer up to the hanger bay, standing it next to Junko's and Aerrow's and stepping back to admire the vehicle. It really was a beauty, the purple paint shone lavender in the light, and the metal gleamed hypnotisingly. Finn paused, (after checking his hair in the body work); he spotted a small catch on the underside of the seat. Glancing round quickly, he gently pulled the catch open, surprised at what he saw.

Hidden in the base of the skimmer was a secret compartment. Various objects and trinkets where scattered around in the base. A small velvet box took his attention, he'd almost missed it, as it blended into the background. He was about to reach into the hidden compartment and take it, but the sound of rubber wheels squeaking on freshly cleaned metal brought himself out of his search.

"Finn?"

_Crud,_ he swore.

888

Aerrow was surprised at the way Stork handled the female. He was gentle, though firm, as if he knew what he was doing. The young Sky Knight also realised that he wasn't touching her skin, or trying not to anyway. Once the other merb was gathered into his arms Stork looked at Aerrow for permission to leave the room. His pale yellow eyes set hard, and his jaw clenched. Surprised at this new façade in the normal jumpy and terrified being Aerrow let him go. Wondering if he was going to break down in front of him.

Quietly Stork left the room, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Blood was rushing around his body and what seemed like a hundred clicks per second. Pulling the pale blue female into his arms he started off down the corridor, shocked when she snuggled further into Storks' lanky frame.

Upon reaching his room Stork, kicked open the door, wincing as he heard the clang from the metal as it hit the side. Quickly he walked up to his spotless bed, and whilst balancing on one foot he used the other to quickly grab the sheets back and pulled. It was an odd acrobatic pose – and Stork had no idea how he managed it – but after two gentle tugs he had pulled the sheets free of the mattress. The female again shifted closer into his body, and let out a soft throaty moan. Stork swallowed, he really didn't want to feel these types of sensations right now. Allowing himself to steal one quick glance at her he realised how beautiful she was.

Pale blue skin almost shone in the harsh light of his room. Her clothes were tattered and torn, but he realised they were of high society rank – in merb cases anyway. Something caught his eye, it was a small sliver pendant, and set inside was a tiny, but rare crystal. It was a deep black, and inside he could almost make out tiny threads of gold spinning around in infinite shapes and patterns.

Blinking himself out of his reverie he realised that he had been staring for to long. Singing heavily he gently placed her down on the bed, making sure that he still didn't touch her skin. He really didn't want to touch her pulse point, that type of bonding wasn't an option at this time. Quietly and as quickly as possible he pulled up the covers to her chest, covering the large bandage on her arm. An unknown feeling swelled up deep inside of him, chilling the elder Merb to his very core. Whoever did this to her was going to pay.

Taking one fleeting glance at the female in his bed, he padded as quietly as he could to the door. Why did it have to creak as loudly as it could when it opened? He winced, there was only a snuffle. Mentally sighing in relief he quickly slipped through the door, only to freeze when there was a movement on the other side of the room, a shuffling of blankets and a hacking cough.

"Stork?"

_Crud, _he mentally swore.

888

The youngest Sky Knight led the Healer down the short metal corridor, which Stork had just tread, but to a different door. Gently he pressed the door open, and it swung quietly inwards. Rio watched as the young lad quickly and silently went over to the single bed in the room.

This was obviously a room of a crystal specialist. Crystals of different shapes and colours were scattered around the table and neatly piled on shelves. It looked like it had been untouched for a few days, and the owner of the room had just left it in a hurry. But this was also a room of a teen. Posters were slapped haphazardly upon walls and books were stacked neatly on shelves. What caught his eye was a large collage of pictures across one wall. He didn't really recognise anybody, but he did recognise the squadrons, most of them were signed, obviously this little lady got around quite a bit.

Aerrow didn't pay any attention over the novelties in the room, and made his way over to the bed. A young woman was sleeping fitfully, midnight blue hair plastered to her forehead. Cautiously the redhead sat on the bed, feeling it sink slightly under his weight. Forgetting that Rio was in the room, he stared at Piper's pale light chocolate coloured face. Gently he stroked her sweat-soaked hair away from her forehead.

"Piper," he murmured, "C'mon Piper. Wake up!" he bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, without realising that Piper's necklace had slipped out from underneath his shirt. It had lost its glow, and now was a deep dark sea blue, almost black, and unnoticed to Aerrow tiny gold threads slid and sparkled around each other in its core.

"Where did you get that?" the Healer asked.

Aerrow was brought out of the spell that Piper always seemed to cast upon him, and his hand automatically went to the feathered shaped crystal hanging from his neck, face flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Huh?" 

"That crystal," the Healer pointed with a slender finger. "It's unbelievably rare, I've only seen one before in my life.

"Oh, this?" Aerrow let it rest in his palm. "Piper always wears it," it took him a second to realise about the dramatic change that the crystal had taken. "WHOA!" he jumped back surprised, letting it slip back against his neck.

"It's a Seers Crystal, it activates when the Seer discovers his or her powers. And it looks like your friend –"

" – Piper." Aerrow interjected.

The Healer refrained from rolling his eyes. "Piper, has discovered hers."

Aerrow was left dumbfounded, but then remembered his conversation in the storage room about Piper and her mother. "Her grandmother had the sight," he explained, watching as the Healer checked her over. He took a small torch like object out of his pocket and gently pulled Piper's right eye open, shining it in, checking for answers, and then repeated it with the left eye. He paused, and looked up at Aerrow, surprised.

"Was she?"

"Yeah, she told me it skipped her mum, and then she was never found to have it,"

"Odd," Rio leaned against the wall, tapping his instrument against his teeth. "What was she hit with?"

"A Oblivion Crystal," Aerrow explained, his hands closing into fists, and trying to keep calm. Rio let the boy compose himself, before he pressed on with his explanation. "She was fighting Master Cyclonis," Aerrow ignored his continued look of surprise. "I saw her about to get hit, and was distracted by my own battle," he sucked in a shaky breath. "I was about to warn her, but my opponent nearly struck me, a beam of light shot out of her staff and shot at him, but at the same time Cycloniss' beam hit her square in the chest," he swallowed. "She fell, but her shot missed, and the Dark Ace grazed my shoulder with his own sword," the Healer could see that the younger man was struggling to continue. "I felt like dieing, when I saw her lying there, I thought that she was dead. But anger overcame me. For some reason I picked up her staff, tested the weight and struck at the _Master_, the power that flowed through me, burned me, but it felt so good." Aerrow shut his eyes trying to remember the raw power that had surged through him only a couple of days before. "I think I was glowing blue, but everything was a haze, I know I wanted revenge on Cyclonis, and I was just about to get it. I was about to kill her but then Piper appeared, she was almost transparent, but I could still see her features clearly. She told me to stop what I was doing, and I couldn't control it but I did, then she…" he trailed off, blushing slightly, deciding to leave that part out. "Then she gave me her necklace, but instead of her hands going through me like I thought that they would I could feel them. She whispered something… and then I collapsed, waking up in the Condor a while later." He swallowed, keeping his tears at bay, and looked up for answers.

The Healer paused, his insistent tapping had stopped, as he looked the boy in the face, he knew that he was in love with this girl, it was obvious. But he also knew that love would make this boy insane, and would probably kill him, out of bravery or stupidity he didn't know. "I've never seen this condition before. A Seer attacked by an Oblivion Stone. I've got a feeling though," he paused, his clever mind drawing conclusions from the small strands of information that he had. He glanced up at Aerrow, the teen was watching his girl with a small frown on his face.

"How did you say she appeared?" he asked, kneeling down on his one leg with difficulty, and inspecting the sick girl closer, Aerrow watched his every move.

"She was, kinda, half transparent and half solid, though I could see right through her. and I felt her hands on my skin," he blushed a red that would have rivalled his hair. The Healer thought for a second and then a very familiar grin crept across his face. "_ex, corpus,_" he explained.

"_ex, corpus?_" Aerrow repeated in confusion.

"It's a condition on if a Seer gets hurt, or severely injured – like Piper here – they can leave their bodies for matters of moments and take half solid forms of themselves. Nobodies ever been able to perform it, and there has only been around a hundred cases in about the last thousand years. That's why she's been getting so sick, because of the side effects, and the oblivion crystal, she's making herself ill because she's trying to get a message across, to this side of the world.," he looked across at Aerrow. "You okay, kid?" he asked gently.

Aerrow was dumbfounded, not only was Piper a Seer, but she was doing something that had hardly ever been accomplished before, but the problem was, did she even know that she was doing this to herself? Looking up into the questioning blue eyes he nodded, and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask since this crazy adventure had started.

"How do we heal her?"

Rio looked at him, and cocked his head to the side, before pushing himself stiffly up onto his feet. "What's the counter for the ultimate darkness?" he asked the young leader.

Aerrow was as quick to answer. "The ultimate light."

"And where do we find the ultimate light?" he countered again.

The words had slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. "A helix stone…"

"Any in particular?"

"The Infinity Crystal…"

It took him a few seconds to realise the immense task that they had a head of them.

_Crud. _

The guys aren't having a very good day today are they? Hope you like it so far and sorry for the spelling mistakes and errors… (you can't ask for everything right?)

Anyway please review (and I'm happy with faves or alerts too…)

Also please may some folk who have faved and alerted please review and help with criticism as well. Thanks for all your support (and to regular readers/reviewers).

Thanks again.

Lost Lyra.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey y'all. It's about time that I'd updated. Sorry about the loooonng update. I've been so busy with GCSE's coming up that it's killed my plot bunnies…

But I've stabbed the writers block!!! Yes!!! *does crazy little dance….* (hem) Anyway read on…

* * *

"Stork?" a small-confused voice sliced through his thoughts. "What happened? Where am I?" the obvious thoughts for a confused mind penetrated his skull, and he froze. Rooted to the floor with shock and fear. Though there was something that he'd not felt for a long time bubbling to the surface of his chest. He swallowed and turned, whether to confront his greatest love or greatest fear – he couldn't quite tell.

Truing slowly Stork laid eyes on his mate for the first time in six years. It felt wrong that he couldn't the female in the eyes. He felt guilty, scared and wondered what she would think of him when she found out what he'd become. Her voice ripped him once again out of his tangled mind.

"S-S-Stork? Is that really you?" her voice was as disbelieving as he felt.

"Yeah," he ducked his head and found the polished floor suddenly much more interesting. There was on smiling or welcome-home-hugs, but a thick quiet hung on the air.

"What happened?"

The confused, scared merb pulled the blankets up and over his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered, unwanted tears spilling out from the corners of her beautiful pale mauve eyes. She turned away ashamedly; Stork was frozen to the spot. He could deal with a squadron of Cyclonians, or a hurricane – or storm. But he couldn't deal with the love of his life – what had happened to him?

"Are you in pain?"

She looked at him surprised. "Why would I be?" Her soft voice floated around his long ears like the highest clouds, the twitched. Giving her a scathing look he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You where obviously attacked, and we found you in a burning pile of rubble – skimmer included."

That was when she sat up. "My skimmer?" she asked worriedly. " – is she okay?"

He refrained from walking out then, but even though his inner thoughts where still in a tangled web his voice remained calm. "Yes – but since when did you own a skimmer?"

"Two years ago – when I was seventeen – it's been through a lot,"

Great, so he had been replaced by a skimmer – fantastic – his mate was definitely infected with mind worms. Glancing around he tried to take his mind off the beautiful being laying there before him.

"Stork where are we?"

"On the Condor," he replied smartly, trying to keep his bubbling emotions hidden from the surface.

"Her jaw dropped. "You mean _the_ Condor?"

"Yes," he replied. "I need to go-" he spun on his heel and started to leave.

" – Stork no!" she burst out, her voice like a hook, reeling him back in. "Don't go!"

He spun. "Why did you give in?" his bubbling feeling beginning to take hold on his voice. "You could have said no!"

"Do you think I had no choice! Farigin wouldn't leave me be!" she was again close to tears. "What happened to you?"

"A lot of things," he snapped. "Cyclonians, death, destruction… Black Gorge -"

"The Black Gorge?"

"Yes! Why did you leave me?"

"He was going to kill you!"

"Yeah so I ran!" he didn't add the subtle hint that she could have run away to. Didn't she understand?

"You've got a problem Stork!" she snapped. "Why did you never call me? Contact me? Ever!"

"Because it would have given away the position of the Storm Hawks! Or Piper! And we weren't strong enough – or well trained. Farigin would have slammed us into the wastelands before we could even say Condor.

"You're obsessed!"

"I'm paranoid!" Stork yelled, his voice steadily rising., the emotions bubbling to the surface. "You literally replaced me with a skimmer!"

"Don't say that!" Flow cried. "You knew our status!"

"I knew I'd never have a chance-"

"Well why did you try?" she whispered, her voice dropping to a minimum. All that anger that had been boiling like lava was suddenly washed away.

"Because I thought that you-" the intercom crackled with static, bringing them both to their senses.

"Stork," it was Aerrow's voice. "We need to get to the Sky Side Shanty. So we can plan our next move. You know the way?"

888

Once the Healer had again checked upon Flow he trotted off (as well as he could) with one leg. He needed to find the Wallop. After searching the familiar corridors of the Condor he found the beast in the kitchen – making what looked like a triple double decker sandwich. Before he could blink the snack was swallowed whole. Grinned to himself Junko leaned back – rocking on the two back legs of the chair, large hands clasped behind his head and feet up on the table, closing his eyes, finally getting a chance to relax.

"Hey?" the healer greeted. "It's Junko isn't it?"

The small Wallop jumped, falling off his chair and landing hard on the floor, Rio winced. Groaning the wallop rubbed his head, and let his eyes focus for a second. Flicking around they landed on the face of the Healer, on seeing him the eyes sheepishly landed on the floor. Pulling himself up the wallop rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the names Junko."

"Are you any good a mechanics?"

"I'm not the best," the wallop replied modestly. "What d'you want help with?" his hand not leaving the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if you could fix Flows' skimmer – it was pretty beaten up,"

Junko's green-grey eyes lit up. "Yeah I could probably do tha' – but it won't be the same as before…" he trailed off, hand dropping dejectedly to his side.

The Healer laughed slightly. "No I suspect it wouldn't. C'mon then,"

Grinning slightly the wallop trotted up to the Healers side, and together they walked abreast down the corridor. The Healer was intrigued how a wallop could get onto a Sky Knight squadron - especially a smart one like Junko. He knew that they were very secretive creatures, kept themselves to themselves, and could get pretty violent as well. Some where short tempered, others where stupid, more than enough where unloyal – he'd had his share of those over the last few years – and many never actually travelled, preferring to stay on their own terra. Apart from the BARF and the Sky Knight squadron – he wondered how much they'd changed over the years.

"How did you get onto the team?" he asked as they made their way down to the skimmer bay.

Junko shrugged. "Long story, it was Finn really. We got to know each other when - " he stopped abruptly – knowing that he shouldn't go on for fear of revealing Finn's troubled past to his father.

"When did you get to know each other?" Rio asked. Interested to find out about his sons childhood.

Rubbing at his arm the wallop threw him a sideways glance. "I don't really think that I can tell you that – not without Finn being there to."

Even more interested the Healer nodded, but kept quiet. To stop the uncomfortable silence pressing down on them again he changed the subject. "So what do you do around here?"

Smiling the wallop replied. "I help out with the rides, do a bit of repair, weapons work. Some of the heavy stuff," he pushed open the door.

"That sounds like fun,"

He nodded. "Yeah we do have some days off, when we have nothin' to do… and when P-" again he stopped and trailed off, his ears drooping at the thought of Piper's body lying their cold and half dead.

Rio put a hand on his large shoulder, the wallop looked up surprised at the gesture. "I bet you friend will just be-"

A furious yell cut him off from his comforting sentence, and a sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Pathetic!"

* * *

Hoped you liked it!! Please read and review.

Sorry about the shortness, sometimes I only find the way to beat out writers block is to post new chapters… or oneshots.

Anyway thanks for reading, and please review.

LostLyra.

P.S I posted a new story which I wrote with a friend (who is on the site) over the half term holidays. Even though it's a short first chapter it was great fun writing it. So please can you read and review it so we have more inspiration to actually keep writing it.

XD. Thankies again. LL.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey next chapter!!!

What a year it has been!! I'm now a year old on and coming up to my sweet 16!! YAY!!!

Anyways this is you guys belated Christmas pressy and new years gift! Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!!

I thought that I should post this chapter on the date that I originally posted it!! (It was actually supposed to be finished by now!! And we're nearly half way there!! Tis a year old)

Hope you enjoy…

… And you guys know the drill! (R&R)

* * *

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Starling yelled at Finn, not really registering that she'd just slapped the younger blond man. Blue eyes widened, but there was no wincing face as the red mark blistered across his face. He just stood there and took her shouting at him.

"People tell me that all the time-" he whispered quietly, looking at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"Don't give me that crap Finn!" she snarled, her sea green eyes drowning his. "Why the hell did you even bother rooting through my stuff?"

Finn looked at her, his desperately confused brain trying to work out what to say. "I – er – I think that…" he trailed off.

"You think what Finn?" her voice was still at a low deadly snarl. "You think that you can just cockily go looking at other peoples things –?"

A sudden argument slammed into the shocked part of Finn's brain and crashed out as a tumble of broken words out of his mouth. "What's up with you? You always act so secretive! Everything seems wrong for you! You can't grab anything by the hands and take it!" he was breathing heavily. "You don't see anything in light! Jeeez part of you must be more pathetic and pessimistic than Stork! At least he actually tries! He does somethin' useful with his life! And doesn't-"

"You think saving innocent people and ridding the world from Cycloians is a lost cause?" Starling spat.

"No!" yelled Finn confused. "You don't let people into your life! People who care for you! You push the people who try to love you away!"

Starling didn't register what he'd just shouted and ploughed on. "You want to know why?" she brought herself up to her full height, though Finn still stood a couple of inches above her.

"Go on!" he snapped, hands clenched at his sides.

She thrust her face up into his, taking the small velvet box out of the compartment, squeezing it in her hands. "Because everybody who I have ever loved I've lost…"

For the first time Finn was quiet, finally letting the words sink in. "I… Starling I didn't-" They were still nose to nose, though Finns anger had evaporated into a cloud of smoke. Starling was still furious, and was close to tears.

"Next time you try and _sneak _around, _next time_, you'd better not want kids…"

Finn looked at her, fury glinting through his, now steel blue eyes at the empty threat. "Are you threatening me?"

Starling snorted, hands still clenched at her sides. "You know I'd beat you to the ground!"

The comment hurt Finn more than she realised, and she didn't realised that he'd been beaten to the ground plenty of times. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling the hand with the box into his. It was one of the strangest gestures that anybody had ever done to her.

"What d'you want Starling?" he hissed, "Cause I'd give to you if you could-"

Starling looked through his stunning blue eyes, swallowing hard, her voice not being able to find itself in its mouth. And that's where Finn's father found them.

888

Junko and Rio burst through the doors at the yelling, only to see Starling and Finn nose to nose, both with angry red flushes on their cheeks. Junko saw that Finn was clutching her wrist, and that hand was covering a small black something. Neither had realised that the two had entered the hanger bay.

"You wanna take this out side?" Finn hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, but I know a place where there's a free vasectomy, maybe you should go and get the one removed from your forehead…" Junko had no idea what a vasectomy was, or what was supposedly hanging off Finn's forehead, but he could see that it had angered the young man to the point where he was flushing bright red.

"How long did it take you to think of that insult?" he snarled, blue eyes shaping like dangerous thunderclouds.

"I only save the best insults for the worst… and you've just taken that spot from Harrier-"

Finn jerked away, letting go of Starlings wrist, face going back to his normal pale shade, though there was red bruising starting to form on his left cheek where Starling had slapped him. "Fine, if you want it that way… You can forget about what happened last night at Dad's… you can forget about what I was going to say to you… you can forget about any of the things that ever happened. And you can damn well keep your _pathetic_ family life to yourself, and I'll do the same…"

He let the words sink in to Starling. They crept into her ears and slithered slowly into her brain. She swallowed, her sea green eyes once again tearing up. "You want it that way you can have it that way. I'm only staying on the Condor because of Piper."

"Fine – that means you don't obviously care for her…"

"I care about _some _people I-" Finn's father had enough of this stupid argument, and decided to make his presence known.

"_That_ is ENOUGH!" he bellowed, shocking the Sky Knight and Sharpshooter out of their wits. Both whirled around with wide eyes, landing on both Healer and wallop.

"What?!" Finn yelped, though Starling kept her cool, her teeth still gritted together and the small box clutched in her hand.

"Thanks, sometimes you need someone to dampen the idiotic vibes that go around this ship." Starling growled as she pushed past the Healer and Junko.

"Next time!" Finn yelled after her. "Think of some decent insults before you try and double bluff me!"

"You don't even know what that means!" a replying yell could be heard faintly going into the depths of the Condor. Ending the argument there and then.

Finn's father stood there with his arms crossed over his well-built chest. "Smooth Finn, real smooth." Finn glowered at him, gave Junko a small smile, and pushed through the pair into the corridor. "Oh and Finn!" his father yelled after him. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Junko grinned at Rio, "That's impossible," he explained.

"Why?" the Healer turned to look at him.

"It's Finn!" he was obviously proud of his little pun.

Chuckling the Healer grinned. "Lets sort this skimmer out then…" and this was answered by the enthusiastic nod of the wallop. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

888

A soft tune was flitting through the many corridors and vents of the Condor. The lilting cords of an acoustic guitar mellowed around the metal and snaked under doorframes, as young mans voice chased the tune, but never seeming to catch it. Out on the deck a blond squirrelly teen lent on the roof, guitar propped up on his lap, fingers sliding skilfully down the fingerboard. It was much different to the music that normally sung through the old airship.

"_Somethin's happening in here,_

_What it is ain't exactly clear,_

_There's a man with a sword over there, _

_Tellin' me I've got to be where,_" the song and melody stopped as the composer thought of more words to dream up, then inspiration hit him and he started to sing again.

"_I think it's time we – STOP – children,_

_What's that sound? _

_Everybody look what goooiinng down._

_STOP – hey what's that sound?_

_Everybody look what's goooinnng down,_"

The melody line then continued again for a few moments as the composer tried to think of what else to sing. Once again the slightly haunted rhythmic tone swept over the Condors roof, lost in the wind as the ship travelled onwards to its destination.

"_There's battle lines being drawn,__  
Nobody's right if everybody's wrong…  
Young people speaking their minds  
Are getting so much resistance from behind…"  
_

"_I think it's time we – STOP – children,_

_What's that sound? _

_Everybody look what goooiinng down._

_STOP – hey what's that sound?_

_Everybody look what's goooinnng down,_"

It was stopped abruptly as footsteps where heard padding out onto the deck, and a green face looked up. "You've already sung that you know," the figure told him.

Rolling his eyes the blond placed the guitar down on his lap. "Dude it's called a chorus, of course you repeat it," he paused. "Why are you up here? Aren't you with Flow?"

Wide pale yellow eyes glowered at him and he knew that he'd once again asked the wrong thing.

"Why would I wanna be with Flow?" Stork countered. "She doesn't want me, so I don't want her…" he trailed off, looking out across the fiery wastelands contrasted by the high midday sun. Finn sighed – he knew exactly how the merb felt.

"Look Stork…" he pulled a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe that he was doing this. "Flow cares for you… she's just…" he paused, struggling to find the right words. "Tired, hurt…" he looked at the back of the merbs head. "She _needs_ you Stork… and you're just pushin' her away!"

Stork whirled round, anger suddenly flooding his mind. "Oh yeah? You think that she's the one that needs _me_? What about me being trapped in the wastelands for over three years? What about me being found by Pipers mother? D'you think that I'm in a good state of mind now? When the girl who's like my little sister is stuck in there, DIEING… and I can't do anything to help? What d'you think that it feels like Finn?"

Finn sighed. "Stork she gave me something' to give to you," he watched as his friends ears pricked up in wonderment. Pulling the object from his pocket Finn let the cool metal rest in his palm. Storks eyes widened (_A/N if that is actually possible!!) _as his beady black pupils eyed the object. Gingerly he reached out to take it from Finn's palm, but Finn snatched it back.

"Uh-huh-uhh," he teased, and slid of the roof. Stork made a threatening growl in the back of his throat. "You've got to prove to me that you actually love Flow as much as she loves you."

Stork glowered at him. Finn held the metal tube over the edge of the Condor, letting it balance precariously between his finger and thumb, waving it over the edge, Stork froze - even his eye didn't twitch.

"Finn," he commanded in a slow dry tone. "Put the long staff down now,"

"Oh that's what it is…" the teen replied, letting it swing like a pendulum. "I thought it was just a normal fighting staff like Pipers… not a _long _staff," Stork growled in his throat.

"Drop it!" he yelped.

Finn shrugged. "If you want…"

Suddenly Stork had an idea. As quick as lightening he grabbed Finn's precious guitar and copied his actions, hanging it over the wooden edge of the Condors bow. His heart was thumping in his ribcage. Did Finn know how important that staff was to him? And he wasn't going to let the bumbling idiot get the better of him – or tell him his feelings. Holding the precious instrument by its pegs Stork waved it over the fiery wastelands.

"I want the same answer off you about your precious Sky Knight…" he challenged. Finns eyes bugged out of his skull - how the hell did he know? Finn swallowed. He wasn't going to let the psychotic green _thing_ get the better of him.

It wasn't the checkmate that he'd hoped for… It was stalemate. And neither was willing to surrender.

* * *

This chapter took a heck of a long time to think through and write… but I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks so far for all the people who've randomly added TINEII to their faves (and all you other great people XD):

**catlikegirl123**

**fire-dancer123**

And the regular reviewers (you guys know who you are!!) you mean the world to me and please keep reviewing – I knew that the last chapter was a little bit of a downer, but I do like reviews to help me make my writing better… XD.

Also I've added a few extra stories to my profile – mostly Storm Hawks – so please go and check it out!!! They are actually quite good.

Soon I'll put a pole up about the next few chapters of TINEII and I'd like some ideas about what you think should happen about the parings!!

You're the readers **cough** reviewers **cough, cough** (lol) – so you decide.

Thanks,

This is LostLyra tuning out.


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait, but here is the next chapter... Voting ballots will be up soon.

Read on and enjoy...

* * *

Flow yawned and stretched, rolling over she rubbed her eyes – it had been a long time since she had been this comfortable. Scrubbing a hand down her face she stretched wincing as some of her bones made a resounding clicking noise. Carefully she swung her legs over the other side of the bed, she couldn't resist stretching again. Something made her nose twitch – a weird but delicious odour. Glancing to the side she saw a white china bowl, with a hot seeming liquid inside. Reaching out she grabbed the bowl, ignoring the slight stinging in her hands; she quickly downed the liquid, sighing as it slid down her throat. It was her ultimate favourite – something only Stork and her mother knew how to make (the palace kitchens could never get the recipe right) – merb cabbage soup, it had just the right flavour, not to sweet and not to spicy. With the soup rolling around warm in her stomach she let her light purple eyes flick around the room. It was obviously Storks, even though the floor was completely spotless, and every spare surface was sparkling clean – where the mess was, it was stacked in piles on every surface. Random posters where dotted around the room, and a ceiling to floor bookcase was packed with books of every size and colour, intrigued she wandered over, and rubbed a finger over one of the sides – _Deadly Diseases, and How To Cope_.

She shook her head and sighed – so that's what had happened to him. Flow pressed her face against the books, and breathed in their woody, age old sent. She wondered how many times the merb had read these books. Pushing herself away from the case her eyes landed on a picture, it had obviously been taken a few years ago. Carefully she took it off the desk, studying it closely. A young dark skinned girl was smiling at the camera, arms slung around a red headed boy (who had a slight blush upon his cheeks). A wallop had another boy upon his back; this one had blond hair, and was making a face at the two in the foreground. Last but not least was Stork, he was stood next to the dark skinned girl, obviously older than the rest, but not having as good a time, though as he was looking at the girl his eyes shone with love. Shaking her head Flow traced the long face of the younger merb, and kissed his forehead. Placing the picture back down onto the workplace she decided on what she was going to do. Grabbing her bag, which was lying propped up next to her bed, she slung it over her shoulder.

Flow WaterFlower was going to take her leave.

888

Junko leaned back and grinned at his improvements. The broken bent piece of metal was no longer a broken and bent, but a gleaming machine of perfection. Even though he was a modest wallop he had to admit he'd done a good job on it. Though the colours where different the basic model was still the same. Long thing wings where slightly curved inwards for better aerodynamics, and the body was light and slim. This skimmer was built more for speed and tactical assault, not for fighting. Junko had inspected the skimmer closer and found that there where hidden crystal powered guns in the side wings, cleverly concealed beneath the plates at the side. He rubbed his sore hands; it had taken a lot of hitting and hammering to get it nearly as good as it was before.

His sharp ears suddenly pricked as his heard soft footfalls behind him. Turning he saw the merb quickly entering the hanger bay. She smiled at him, and he shared a small smile back.

"You've fixed it?" she asked, with a hint of amazement in her voice.

Junko nodded. "Yeah it was nothin' I couldn't handle…" he paused. "With a little help from Radarr." Out of the blue the little creature scuttled up his shoulder and rested there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, you must be pretty cleaver to do this on your own…" she trailed off, stroking one of the newly repaired wings.

Junko shook his head. "I might be good at mechanics, but that's one of the only things that I'm good at…" he looked at her with a small, but slightly confused, smile on his face.

She placed a hand on his arm, still slightly smiling. "I bet you're good at lots of other things to,"

Junko shrugged, and then noticed the worn duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Where are ya taking that?" he asked confused.

"Well I was coming to see if my skimmer was fixed yet," she met his eyes, and he blushed. "It is now, so I was going to put my stuff next to my skimmer for safe keeping."

"Y'know, Stork has some safe places ya can keep stuff…" Junko trailed off.

"No it's okay," she paused, and rested a hand on the now smooth metal.

Junko wondered why exactly Flow was deciding to put her stuff near her skimmer. Was she deciding if she could leave? He looked her over, as she was checking her skimmer. She had care, precision… and what was that other word? Radarr nudged him slightly, and he saw that the younger merb had a large scar running down from the bottom of her chin to her shoulder. Without thinking he reached out a hand to touch it.

Flow jumped violently and twisted around - ready to strike – Junko quickly moved into a protecting position. Flow realised who he was and brought her hands down from her offecence. Seeing who it was Flow relaxed, her shoulders sagging with relief. "Sorry," she apologised. "Just natural reactions…" she trailed off, looking slightly ashamed.

Junko smiled, completely misunderstanding the whole situation.

"Storm Hawks, can you all report to the bridge… I have a plan," Aerrow's voice cut through the awkward silence, Junko was about to leave when Radarr nudged him.

"You can come to y'know…" he trailed off and looked at her hopefully, his large stormy grey eyes wide and begging.

Flow looked at him, and he missed the small sigh that she gave. "Yeah I'll come down."

"Thanks," the wallop grinned, and walked out of the large double doors, but Radarr turned, and knew instantly that something was terribly wrong.

888

Soft breathing woke a middle-aged woman. Light flooded in from the large bay windows, down below a lush green terra was spread beneath her. Smiling slightly she yawned as soft sunlight tickled her face. Rubbing her cheek on the soft (slightly bushy) and muscled chest of her husband she settled back down to rest, not bothering to stifle a yawn.

"You awake already?" a deep well toned voice rumbled through her mind.

"N-n-o," she yawned into him, kissing his chest above his heart, and nuzzling under his chin. "Not until the terrors come in anyway."

"Well I told them that they could make breakfast today," he circled his arms around her waist, tickling the soft bare skin through her nighty. She laughed and pushed away from him, so she was resting on his chest.

"Stop it…" she pecked his nose and ran a head through his rusty hair, and down his face. "You need a shave." She pointed out as her ran her finger over the light peppering stubble.

He shrugged. "You find it sexy," he replied and waggled his eyebrows. Laughing his wife punched him softly. "Hey," he protested. "It's not like _I _was the one up all night last night…"

In remembering that fact she collapsed back down onto him, sighing happily. Her husband pulled his hands through her hair and raised his lips to hers.

"Mama!" there was a voice at the door. "Mama! Zrux almost dropped your breakfast!" A young girl pulled her midnight blue hair from her face, and scampered across the room, flinging herself onto the bed. The other child rolled his eyes at his little sister and carefully moved over to the bed, holding the laden tray. His mum raised her eyebrows.

"And _you _made all this?" she asked playfully, watching her daughter obviously taking one of the freshly steaming sandcakes. "Yup…" He trailed off at his fathers raised eyebrows, and full cheeks.

"Or," he continued. "Aunty Starling is downstairs making _our _anniversary breakfast."

Zrux looked like he'd been caught with his pants down in front of the entire training class – well it _had _happened before. "Well I did help with something…"

"Yeah," his sister grinned devilishly. "Being a world class idiot!"

"_Dad_!" Zrux looked at his father, and his wife looked at him from the corner of her eye, smiling.

Then she frowned.

It wasn't a mop of rusty red hair, or two shining green crystal eyes. They were red. And the hair…

… onyx black.

"What do you think dear?"

Piper screamed.

888

Betcha all hate me now… Cliffy!! And yes folks before you start to get worried it's an Aerrow/Piper fic…

Anyone else confused, well I am.

Piper: You're the one writing it…

Me: Shut up! I'll make you _marry _him!!!

Piper: (puts hands on front of face) Okay, okay. I was only joking. Should I go and lie down in my comatic state?

Me: Yes please. And folks, should be updated before I go away. Although I'm not promising anything. Sorry about the long updates, as I have had a lot of work over the recent weeks and exams in the following. So hope you enjoy, and please review… Not trying to be pushy but all the _awesome _peeps who have altered, please review and tell me what you think!!!

Thanks,

LostLyra.

(A/N: anyone who can guess where Flow's second name comes from gets ten internet cookies!!)


	17. Chapter 16

Hi guys!

A massive thankyou to my new Beta Kat-Kessla, who did a brilliant job on Betaing for me!

I'm so so _sorry_, it took so long to uplode. I wasn't able to write - partly because of block, and partly because of exams, and that I had promised my mum - but I was still on fanfiction and reading fanfics, so I wasn't exactly dead!

I'll just put a note up here, for all my amazing reviewers, favouriter's and alerters - thanks it really makes my day!

Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

P.S Hi Emma!!

* * *

Aerrow's head shot up from the old map that he had spread out over the round table, as a terrified scream ripped its way down the hallways of the Condor, leaving an eerie after tone. Stork jumped about a foot in the air, and Finn glanced down the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" he asked quietly, almost frightened by the sound. Starling stood behind him, hands on the table.

"I don't know…" she replied.

Another scream ripped through the air. "_Please_," it had the begging forcefulness to it of a broken woman. "_Please no…" _

"Hang on…" he whipped around to see that Aerrow was already sprinting head on down the corridor.

It would seem nothing would stop the younger Sky Knight from getting to his goal. He turned the corner and sprinted down to the living quarters. Desperately he tried to shut Piper's terrified screams out of his head. In his mind he secretly prayed that she wasn't convulsing. Upon reaching her door he slammed the button. It seemed like hours until the pistons let by with their pressure and the door slid open. Even before the door was half open Aerrow was through, rushing up to his friends' bedside, and taking her hand.

"Piper," he whispered desperately, wanting her to squeeze back. "Piper, _please_, stop this…" he gazed into her shut amber eyes. By this time the other remaining Storm Hawks, and Rio had entered the room – crowding around the doorway with worried expressions on their faces. Sweat was poring down her forehead, and she shook, her breath coming in fleeting gasps. Aerrow quickly grabbed the cooling damp towel from earlier in the day and stroked her forehead gently.

"Help…" she murmured. "Help me…" he looked across at Starling for some guidance, but Starling mouth _talk to her_. Swallowing Aerrow did as he was told.

888

Piper came round. The first thing that she realised was that she couldn't move, the second was that it was dark – very dark. Swallowing her fear she tried to stand, but she realised that she was tied to a chair, the ropes painfully tight and digging into the soft flesh of her wrists. Her ribs and head hurt, groaning she let her eyes adjust to the dim light. Even in the fuzzy blackness she could make out a four-legged object standing in the middle of the room, on one side she thought (and though she hoped that it wasn't true), that there was a man, hung up by chains on the wall.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing along the walls, but the only sound that was returned, was her own. A door banged open, and a frosty draft swept through the cell, upturning eons of old dust. Piper coughed – wishing that she could get rid of the drowsiness and think of a reliable escape plan. The woman heard several pairs of faint footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bring him in," a dim orb of light was the first to appear. Pipers eyes widened at the sight of a red headed boy stumbling down the steps. As his orange eyes landed on the woman in the chair he let out a low growl.

"Let my mum go!" he snapped angrily at is captors.

There was a laugh, one that Piper knew well. "Oh _please _that's the thing that your father begged to me already. To bad that he can't speak any more…" he trailed off with a sadistic chuckle.

Piper winced as Zrux was pushed down the stairs into the darkness, he was then forced into the chair. "What are you gonna do to me?" he snapped, but in the darkness the Dark Ace laughed again.

"Nothing actually…" he trailed off grinning evilly at Piper.

Consequences and thoughts ran through the teenage boys mind. "Hey!" he yelled. "Leave my mum alone!"

Piper stared back definitely into the deep red eyes. "If you touch my son in any way, _shape_, or form. I will personally rip you limb from limb." Zrux's eyes widened. He'd never heard his mum talk like that.

"Oh," he man chuckled. "Piper, Piper, Piper…" he grinned at her through the darkness. "When will you ever learn?" Snarling at him she spat at his feet as he stalked nearer.

This earned her a sharp slap around the face.

Snapping her head back round she glowered at him, and spat in his direction. The Dark Ace leaned over her and grinned, teeth almost glowing in the dim light, and a predatory glare in his eyes. This man was in for the kill. He grinned, leaning in and licking the shell of her ear. The Amazonian woman shuddered in disgust.

"Piper," the man whispered huskily. "You don't know how long I've wanted this…" The Guardian went ridged. "You don't know how long," he man nipped at her neck, and she gasped.

"Don't hurt her…" there was a gasping breath that dripped with hatred. The Dark Ace pulled back and grinned into the shadows to the nearby wall. "Piper, did you want to meet your husband?"

Sudden light illuminated the cell, and Piper's scream was mingled with her sons enraged cry.

888

"_NO!_" Piper twisted violently in her bed, pulling the covers in a tighter hold around her. "_AERROW!_"

Green eyes met dark stormy blue as he looked across at Rio for help. The young red head was at a loss to do. Without even thinking Radarr scrambled over to Piper and whimpered, nuzzling against her cheek with his nose. He got no response, and let out a low whine.

Rio broke the silence. "Aerrow, you've got to get into her mind. And there's only one way that you can do that."

The silence hung thick and heavy in the air, so thick in fact, that you could cut it with a knife. Stork was surprised that Aerrow could keep the blush from streaking up his face – but it seemed that the Sky Knight had far better control than most people.

"Dude," everyone turned to look at the blond. "We'll look away if you want-" he suddenly doubled over as Starling elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Thanks_ Finn," Aerrow murmured sarcastically. "Well, here goes nothing…"

After what seemed like an eternity Aerrow softly pressed his lips onto the Amazonian Goddess. The room swam around him, and Aerrow was plunged into darkness. He didn't have time to stop and think that Piper's lips tasted like sweet honey.

"How long will…" Junko started, but his voice faded as he struggled to find the words.

Rio looked from the uncomfortable looking wallop to the quietly engrossed couple. "As long as it takes," he replied, giving his sky monkey a glower when she rolled her eyes.

"That means we'll be here for ever," Stork sighed, ears flat against his head.

"Better make ourselves comfortable," Finn grinned, trying to lighten the situation and failing terribly.

Starling pitched the bridge of her nose, and took a deep calming breath, deciding Piper needed a medal with coping with these guys.

888

Regaining his balance, Aerrow swayed, he was no longer in Pipers room. But in her mind. Feeling for his swords he breathed a sigh of relief when he found them in their usual place. Drawing them into a defensive position he left their azure glow light the dim, almost pitch black surrounding area.

"Wow," he breathed, lifting his swords so he could get a better look.

A colossal ceiling towered above him; he predicted that the glow of the two short swords only lit up a fraction of the sloping roof. Bookshelves ran from floor to ceiling, and stretched up into the blackness. Walking forwards he lowered his swords and found that there was a large table stretching out into the distance, littered with books, old and new, scrolls lay haphazardly across the old worn out wooden oak. He took another step forwards, wincing as he heard something crack underneath his feet. Taking a small sidestep he picked up the object in his hands. He felt something warm and sticky, and he hoped to dear god it wasn't what he thought it was. With shaking hands he turned it over, the viscous liquid slipping down over his fingers. There where only two words written on parchment.

**_Help me…_**

Adrenalin flushed through Aerrow, but he was frozen to the spot with fear, he wanted to run, but he couldn't. This had to be a dream, it had to be. He heard something squeak behind him, and a gush of cold air brush his face. He turned, guard position up and ready.

He froze, bile rose to his throat, and he felt like he was going to throw up, he wanted to run, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to come back. Walking forwards he felt something soft and heavy brush his cheek – startlingly like flesh, it was cold, and had the consistency of a dead dry fish. Swallowing again he looked up, a body was hanging above him.

Piper.

He dropped his swords, although the azure glow still shone eerily in the dim light, as felt something cold drip down his face, he looked up. Blood dripped down his best friend's face and neck, like a broken tap. Broken fingers hung like dead leaves, and her neck was at an odd angle. The body swung lifelessly around, as two amber eyes stared lifelessly at him.

"You were too late Aerrow," a voice whispered around him. "You should have come and saved us, your family-" Light suddenly flooded the room, and he saw bodies littered on the floor, his future children, his squadron, and their future families.

_It was all your fault_, a voice rang out. The young Sky Knight, dropped to his knees and screamed, clutching his head, and tears ran down his face, wanting desperately to give up. Faces of other Sky Knights swam around him, almost to real to be a dream. Muttering the same words. _It's all your fault_, over and over again.

"Aerrow! Aerrow!" a different voice, one that saved him many times before. "It's just a dream, a trick of my mind! This is what the Oblivion Crystal does! Get out, Aerrow. Get out!" Ignoring his desperation, and forcing his heavy legs to move the Sky Knight pulled himself up, and lunged forwards, sprinting towards a door that seemed to be the only way out.

He was on a mission – wouldn't rest until it was completed.

* * *

So there it is, sorry for the extra looong wait, I promise I should get another chapter up before I go on DoE - I want this to be finished before the end of the year!! LOL

Hoped you liked it, and it wasn't to gory for you!

And you guys know you just wanna hit that lil green review button down there!

LostLyra

A massive thankyou to my new Beta Kat-Kessla, who did a brilliant job on Betaing for me!

I'm so so _sorry_, it took so long to uplode. I wasn't able to write - partly because of block, and partly because of exams, and that I had promised my mum - but I was still on fanfiction and reading fanfics, so I wasn't exactly dead!

Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Wow, er, hey guys… remember me? It's sure been a long time! I can't actually remember when I last updated this one! But inspiration struck me and I descided to finish this next chapter.

Hope you enjoy,

LostLyra

* * *

Blinding sunlight made Aerrow shield his eyes with his ands. Looking around he saw that he was in a courtyard – full of people.

"Leave her alone!" there was a furious shout. Pushing through the crowds, swords at the ready, he came to the centre of the circle. Taking a quick glance around he realised that many were older and younger teens. Clutching his drawn swords, so tight that his knuckles where turning white he stepped out into the open circle.

"Let go of my daughter!" a furious dark haired Sky Knight growled, her hands clutching her weapon tightly.

Turning he saw a very scaly, hissing reptile. "Repton," he snarled.

"Let her go!" there was another furious female voice.

"Starling, Starling, Starling…" Repton grinned patronisingly as if he was speaking to a three-year-old. "D'you really think that after all these years, I'd let a prize catch like this go?" For the first time Aerrow saw who the daughter was. Matted purple hair fell over her shoulders, and shining blue crystal eyes shone from their sockets. She struggled, but it was futile – as Repton pushed his muscular arm further up against her throat.

"_FAYA!_" there was a terrified cry as Aerrow saw an elder teen crash through the crowd, swords ablaze, red hair flopping over his face.

"Finish him off Spitz," Repton commanded and with a swipe of a deadly claw the boy fell to the ground – blood pooling around his chest.

"You bastard!" Faya screamed, kicking against the lizard's body – tears streaming down her face. Aerrow stepped up, and so did Piper.

"Didn't you know about your children's little affair?" Repton hissed. The Interceptor to his left let out a furious battle cry, and launched into the circle, attacking Spitz full on. Although Aerrow had no intention of fatally murdering anybody, and stepped up to Piper, wanting to leave this crazy world behind.

"Piper…" he looked at her with shining emerald green eyes. "Pi, I know you can hear me…" With that she turned – her beautiful amber eyes glistening with unshed tears. "H-h-he killed…" she trailed off, not being able to form words.

Taking a deep breath Aerrow took her shoulders. "Pi, this is all just a illusion – just what you told me. You've gotta get outa here. You're not thirty-three, nor are you a mother. You're eighteen, and dieing in your room in the _Condor_. If you wake up it will be over. _Please._"

She didn't listen to him. "Aerrow, what about Isa and Zrux?" she swallowed. "They need…"

He cut her off with a gentle finger on her lips, though refusing to let his blush deepen. "Right now I'm kissing you. It was the only way I could get into your head. Please Piper. Master Cyclonis wanted to cause you this pain – and I want to get you out of here."

The Amazonian Goddess, took his fingers from her lips, and held his hand gently in her own. "And how are you going to do that?" she asked, wanting and trying to block the scene around them, from her mind.

"Kiss you…" surprising him, Piper didn't actually look to shocked.

"You didn't even have to ask," she looked up at him expectantly, lowering his lips Aerrow let them join with hers.

And for that split second, he felt like he was in heaven.

* * *

Gasping for breath Aerrow felt like someone had poured cold water over him. Shaking his head like a wet dog he immediately turned his attention to Piper – had it worked? Was this nightmare finally over? Grabbing her hands gently he gazed into her face.

Suddenly two amber eyes shot open – but they where cloudy and grey, and tears started fall down her face.

"Aerrow!" her voice was cracked and dry from un-use. "Please help me."

"Crap," Rio murmured, everybody looked at him, but Aerrow was focused on Piper, and Piper alone. "Aerrow, she's giving a prophecy," Aerrow's hands tightened around hers. "Aerrow, just keep telling her you're there, she'll be alright." He didn't dare tell him that she might not wake up after. Aerrow pulled himself into the bed with her. So she was sat on his lap. Cradling her like a newborn baby he whispered useless words of comfort into her hair – rocking her back and forth.

Piper froze, and her eyes widened, there where no longer the burnt amber colour that Aerrow had fallen in love with, but they were blue.

A deep midnight blue spun in the irises, Radarr screeched with fear, at the unworldly appearance of the second in command. Her head fell back and her mouth opened. Golden dust spurted from her mouth, enveloping the pair in shining light. A voice, that was no longer the girl that the people in the room knew, rang out around the room.

"_The light will find the answers,_

_The dark will become stronger._

_Friends will become lovers,_

_And the one shall find their place…_"

The voice ended, and the gold dust flooded back into the young woman. Her love continued to cradle her, face buried in her hair. Piper buried her face into Aerrow's chest.

"A-A-Aerrow?" she stuttered.

"I'm right here," he whispered gently.

"It hurts!" she moaned.

"Where?"

"All over," she stopped shaking – and her wide eyes faded back into their usual shade. "Don't make me go back! I can't!" There was the sound of desperation in her voice. "I _can't_!"

"It's going to be fine!" he snapped back at her, gripping her arms, and tears running down his face. "_You're _gonna be fine! It's all just a dream Piper! Please don't do this to us – all of us! Please! We need you!" _I LOVE YOU_! His voice screamed in his head, wanting to be heard, but foolishly and selfishly he let it scream in the back of his mind, over and over again.

"I don't want to go back!" the cry was ripped from her mouth. Finn winced, and Junko turned his head, horrified at what they where both seeing.

As sudden as she woke, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she slumped into Aerrow's arms. The man in question clutched her even closer and pressed his face into her midnight blue hair. His body shook with silent and shocked sobs, as he continuously whispered her name over and over again, rocking her in tandem with his voice, and methodically stroking her hair. The other Hawks watched in shock as their strong, reliable and faithful leader shattered in front of them.

Finn felt a slim hand slip into his own and squeezed it when he realised that it was Starlings small pale digits intertwining gently with his. Rio didn't say a word, but directed the other Hawks and the Interceptor out of the room, leaving the pair in peace.

It was surreal for the red headed leader as he breathed in the mocha earthy sent of the teams navigator. Her pulse had returned to normal and her breathing had slowed to a – unsteady – but stable pace. Placing her back down onto the bed the young man stroked her hair out of her face and pulled the blanket back up to her chin, and pressed his forehead gently to hers, wincing as he realised that it was slightly hotter than usual.

"Piper," he whispered as if it was a silent prayer, ghosting a kiss over her forehead. "Please stop doing this to me! I love you too much, and I need you more than this team, more than defeating the Dark Ace, I need the future that we're going to have together. I need YOU!" his desperation was tearing through him and he was going to go mad if she didn't rise from her infinite sleep soon. He knew that he had to leave soon, and get back to his team, and back to his own retched life. Swallowing the tears that once again going to flow down his face he pressed his lips to her cooling ones, turned and left.

Because if he hadn't he knew that he wouldn't be able to turn away again.

* * *

The crew turned as Aerrow confidently walked into the bridge. The light afternoon sunlight seemed to be mocking him as it swept its way across the dusty metal floor in hues of yellow-orange. His uniformed boots tapped softly on the hard metal, as he sat on the sofa surrounding the main round table set in the middle of the bridge. The others looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing. Radarr went up and nuzzled his master on the underside of the chin, purring in concern and asking for a pet. Aerrow ignored him and the sky monkey scowled, going and curling up next to Junko.

Finn posed the question. "Well dude, what are we gonna do?"

Aerrow looked at him and shrugged.

"What d'you mean?"

"I don't know," the leader looked at him, green eyes dull and lifeless.

"You can't not know," Finn pressed his friend, his worry about his mental state skyrocketing.

"Guess what Finn," Aerrow snarled, fists clenched at his sides. "I don't _know_!" he slammed his fist on the table, and Radarr yelped, scampering up onto Junko's shoulder, giving a look to the other skymonkey, Eclipse was hanging onto her masters shoulder, looking as grim as a small furry animal could. Standing Aerrow glowered at his wingman, the anger rippling over his skin and his strong shoulders. "You know what – you do the leading, _you_ think of somewhere to go!"

"Man, I was-"

"Just shut UP FINN!" Aerrow dug his hands into his hair and ignored the stares from the rest of his team as he took it out on his wingman. "Just _GO AWAY_I!" The red head gripped his hair tighter, trying to make the mental pain go away with the physical pain he was inflicting on himself. The rest of the team looked at him in shock.

"Aerrow I think that you need to-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he rounded on the purple headed Sky Knight, almost snarling in anger, at his friend.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you really think that Piper would want you to act like this Aerrow?" she paused trying to contain her own anger. "Do you really think that she would want you-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THAT PIPER WOULD KNOW!" Aerrow roared suddenly, as he patience snapped. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T _HARM_ HER!" the other occupants in the room wondered why Starling visibly flinched away. Finn was the one to step in, realising that his leader had gone to far.

"Hey, what has Starling ever done to you?" he snapped, blue eyes shining angrily.

"It's not what she's done to _me_," he snarled, lip curling.

"What?" Finn looked across at Starling in confusion.

"Back out of it Aerrow," Starling replied. "You need a female on board to keep this old tin can afloat – and you know it. If I need to take Piper's place for now I'm fine with it, but if you want to argue about it then I'm not fine. I'll take my leave," she swiftly turned on her heel and Junko's ears went back on his head, not liking what he was seeing at all. Radarr whined and tried to nudge Stork over to prevent the elder Knight from leaving.

"You're calling my bluff," Aerrow dared, his emerald green eyes narrowing challengingly. His reply was met with silence, as the last member of the Interceptors walked out of the bridge.

* * *

The team was falling apart, even Flow could see it as she sat wearily next to her mate, Rio had several of Piper's maps scattered across the table and he and Finn were trying to work out the most likely place for the helix stone. Junko was doing the best to try and make himself useful whilst Aerrow had disappeared soon after Starling had walked out. Eclipse was curled up on her lap and the pale blue merb scratched her on the back of her head, deep in thought. Stork leaned forwards, his greasy hair sliding over his eye as he regarded the map with the other two males.

"I'm still thinkin' that it's gonna be somewhere obvious," Finn crossed his arms over his chest whilst Radarr cocked his head in question.

"What d'ya mean Finn?" Junko was perched on the seat, licking his fingers clean from the mess of the second sandwich in the past hour.

The teen shrugged, hoping his dad would understand. The man in question rubbed his chin, and nodded in agreement with his son. "But what would be powerful enough to protect a helix stone?"

"The Leviathan we faced was pretty scary," Junko shuddered at the memory.

"That's the stuff of legends," his father looked on at the small group impressed. "I see where you're coming from Junko, but the problem is that Leviathan's don't tend to stay in one place. They tend to guard their whole territory, which can spread for miles," he paused. "We need a creature that's powerful enough us lot don't go near it, but also one that has a crystal attached-"

"Phoenix's!" Flow suddenly yelled, startling Eclispe so she leapt of her lap and onto the table.

"What?" Stork shifted away from his mate slightly, thinking that she'd caught a serious bought of mindworms.

"Stork don't you see _PHOENIX'S_! They have a _phoenix crystal _attached to them, if we can track one down that is powerful and _large _enough to control the power of a helix crystal then think of what it can do with Piper! It can heal Piper!" she was getting excited now, and everyone could feel the electricity buzzing in the air. Finn let out a whoop and punched the air, Junko grinned at her.

"Well?" Stork cut through the jubilation. "_Is_ there a phoenix that powerful? _Is_ there a way that we can retrieve the helix crystal without _dying?_ Is there any way that _we're_ going to be able to control the raw power the crystal holds?"

As damning as the questions were, it did bring the reality crashing down around them. What were they going to do? How exactly _were_ they going to do it?

"How famous are you guys?" Rio cut through the silence, and the three remaining males of the Storm Hawks shifted.

"We're pretty up there," Junko replied modestly, scratching his ear. Radarr nodded in agreement, looking as sheepish as the wallop did.

"So there would be people willing to help?"

"What'dya mean?" Finn asked, glancing at Stork in confusion.

"Think about it kid. Once the news that you're getting this helix stone, from the phoenix-"

"_Possible_ phoenix," Stork interjected with his normal dose of pessimism, and Flow dug him in the ribs to make a point.

"Then the full army's of all that's evil will be upon you like a iron fist," Finn dropped his fist from the air, and sank down next to Junko.

"Man, we're screwed. And now we've lost Starling," he ran his hands through his hair, causing it to flop in different directions. It had almost lost it's usual jazz, as Finn slowly lost his will to live.

"It can't be all that bad," as normal Junko was the optimist. "If we can get as many squadrons as possible to help us, then I'm sure that we can fight off the cyclonian's,"

Flow nodded. "Sure that's a possibility, but what about meeting where Cyclonis doesn't notice us? 'Cause a heck of a lode of squadrons meeting together is going to look _pretty_ suspicious,"

Stork scratched his chin, a plan forming in his mind. It was a way that this could actually work, and how not to get killed at the same time. "Wasn't there that tavern were we fought off the leviathan?" he posed the idea, and the rest seemed to work with the skeleton of the plan that was forming in his mind.

"Yeah, that Sky Shanty town," the expression dawned on Finn's face. "If we meet up there then Clyclonis won't expect a thing!"

Stork rubbed his hands together. "I think I have a cunning plan…"

* * *

Sorry I had to leave it like that, but my brain has melted!

I actually forgot some of my own plot lines! (The embarrassment)

Hopefully this was okay, and I'm surprised, since I started writing this, how far my writing has come. Both in maturity and ideas!

This is still going to follow the orginainl plot, and I'm already falling back into my old writing style! *eek*

Please read and review,

Have a nice Sunday, and the rest of the week.

(and Christmas, if I don't update before then!)

Thanks,

LostLyra.


End file.
